The True Story of Hermione Granger
by Way Worse Than Scottish
Summary: Hermione starts getting weird dreams, from strange worlds and strange people. She researches the origin only to find that she needs a Doctor, but when she finally figures out what's happening to her, the creatures from her nightmares come. Hermione turns out to be River Song and nothing is the same ever again. Don't own.
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, like ever, so go on and hate because idgaf! Um yeah, I'll try to update every week or so… ish. YUP ENJOOOY and any suggestions, I already have an idea for this story, but it's general, so any suggestions would be great

000000000000 CHAPTER 1 000000000000000

Ginny came down the stairs of her flat to get a glass of water at midnight. Her fuzzy red slippers made barely a sound on the wood flooring, yet she still managed to make quite a racket, though I suppose you couldn't blame her for walking into a wall. She went into the kitchen only to see the lights turned on.

"You should stop studying, 'Mione, it's getting late," Ginny told Hermione while rubbing her eyes. "I know that Auror training starts in a month, but honestly, it's late, just get to bed." Hermione and Ginny had been sharing a flat after the war, but Hermione never seemed to sleep with all the weird dreams she'd been getting lately. She mostly blamed them on the emotional and physical trauma she had to deal with, but these dreams just felt so weird.

"Fine, Gin, I'll go to bed in a minute, just give me a second to pack up all these books." She replied, rising from the kitchen table. She had been studying the origin of her dreams, if they represented anything, even though she didn't really believe Professor Trelawny or anything, she was checking just to make sure. She also didn't want to have some sort of connection to a wizard through a Horcrux like Harry did with Voldemort. Better safe than sorry!

The main characters of some of her dreams didn't seem like any magical creatures she had read about in her textbooks from class, and this was starting to be a little bit scary. There were things in the corners of her eyes that she was afraid to look at, and she was always thinking of a red headed lady, though she always shrugged those off as premonitions of the future Ginny.

Every night she would wake up from these dreams with screaming and thrashing, which she managed to hide after a while, and she lied to Ginny every time if she ever asked if the dreams were still happening. Her situation was actually quite familiar to Harry's way back in Hogwarts days, and she had already researched how to Occlude her mind. _I need Snape's help;_ she thought to herself, and then realized he had been killed. Where else am I going to find a master in occluding? Snape and Dumbledore were killed... Maybe I should get in contact with Durmstrang to see if they have any teachers who can help.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay then, I have successfully figured out how uploading a story works! On to the second chapter! By the way, these chapters will get longer, now that I'm getting into the swing of things!

000000000000 Chapter 2 000000000

The next morning Hermione woke up screaming into her pillow about Silence and war and demons without a clue as to what she was saying. _Maybe I'm going insane_, she thought with a smile, thinking of Xenophilius Lovegood, whom she had visited a few days previous. She had told him a bit about the dreams, trusting him even though he had told the Death Eaters that Harry Potter was in his residence. How could you not trust a sweet, old, batty man? Xeno was surprisingly helpful, though with a few, to be frank, bizarre, ideas. She had no idea the scientific accuracy of a whomping wonderton that gives people feverish nightmares, but at least she had someone to confide in. He also spoke of altering timelines, which, to be honest, interested her, but she didn't want to start researching Steven Hawking just yet.

Luna had left her father's house, out exploring Brazil, and the wizarding world there, in her father's words, "finding the green Silurians beneath the ground". She decided to stop asking questions after that. All of her friends from school seemed to be drifting apart; even Harry had decided to become an Auror in the cold lands of Russia, claiming that there were too many bad memories in the UK. Ginny had been heartbroken that he needed to leave, and had even asked if he wanted some company, but he replied that he was too broken to have a relationship just then. Hermione had had to comfort Ginny for two weeks while she wept on the couch in her pajamas all through the day and night. She was truly in love, and though Hermione thought that she was being secretive about her nightmares, Ginny heard every one, since she couldn't sleep either. It seemed Hermione's entire world was sick and in need of a doctor.

Ron had stayed close to home, seeking solace in staying with his parents, and becoming an apprentice in battle strategy, a secret part of the Ministry of Magic, if ever there was a war again. He had tried getting closer to Hermione, but she couldn't handle his immaturity and overall rudeness.

Hermione started planning her trip to Beauxbatons, seeing as she had no idea where to even start looking for Durmstrang. She supposed she could just Apparate, but that seemed rather risky, and after the adventures she had had, she preferred the safety of her books. She knew this wasn't good, and she would eventually have to go to the outside world and discover new things, but she was trying to heal. This was why Ginny had convinced her to join the Aurors, it was starting to get unhealthy. She had been talking to Fleur Delacour, now Mrs. Weasley, about her teachers, and she had mentioned that Mme. De Pompadour was a great professor that could tell whenever someone was lying, though most teachers had a knack for that anyway.

Hermione left the flat, telling a surprised Ginny that she was going to France for the day. She grinned, loving the feeling of the cold November air, as she wrapped her scarf around her neck a bit tighter. She apparated to Shell cottage for Fleur, then side-along apparated to Beauxbatons. It was a good thing that Hermione had gone to France with her parents when she was younger, she was completely fluent. Though, it didn't really matter, what with her high degree of knowledge in mostly everything, she had found a translation spell.

"Bonjour Mme Weezlee et Madamoiselle…?" one of the presumable professors asked.

"Je suis 'ermione Granger, je cherche quelqu'un qui peut m'aider avec l'occlumency, je pense que quelqu'un essaye à acceser mes pensées." (I'm Hermione Granger and I'm looking for someone who can help me with Occlumency, I'm afraid that someone might be trying to access my memories)

"Ah, ma chèrie, bien sur, on peut vous aider. Me suivre et je vais t'introduire a Mme De Pompadour, elle est plus viuex qu'elle semblait, mais son esprit est plus for t que le mien. "(Ah, my sweet, of course we can help you! Follow me and I'll introduce you to Mme De Pompadour, she's older than she looks but she has a sharper mind than my own!) She spoke rapid French in a very poised and proper manner, she reminded me of Professor McGonnagle. Fleur whispered in my ear that I was currently talking to the new Headmistress, Mme Jean-Calliot.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm sure by now you guys are seeing where this is going, but you're probably curious as to who Mme De Pompadour is, if she's the legitimate Reinette that the 10th Doctor met, or is she a descendent… or something else? A poser? A time agent? Whoooo knoooows….? Oh right, I do! On with the next chapter, allons-y! side note: in case you haven't noticed, italics are Hermione's thoughts, as I'm sure you are all well aware.

000000000 Chapter 3 0000000000

The Headmistress gestured towards one of the large doors on their right. The architecture was beautiful, though not altogether unexpected, considering this was France. The door was made of gold with wrought iron fleur de lis covering it, yet the door had no knob. To resolve the confusion etched on Hermione's face, Mme Jean-Calliot explained, "on ne voulait pas que les elèves jeunes se perdent dans ces couloirs, alors tous les portes n'ont pas des boutons sauf que les portes qui les elèves doit s'entrer. (we didn't want younger students getting lost in the hallways, so all the doors don't have knobs except the doors where the students must go)

The Headmistress grinned and with a flourish of her wand the door changed consistency and shimmered like a veil. "Me suive s'il vous plaitent." (follow me if you please) she said as she glided gracefully through the door/veil/thing.

Hermione looked at Fleur, with a questioning glance and shrugged. _Hey, different culture, when in Rome, do as the Romans_, she thought to herself. Feeling as she did when she had first walked through Station 9 ¾ she took a deep breath and walked through. It felt as though she had walked through a sheet of water, but of course, this was magic so obviously she wasn't wet. Her hair sparkled with electricity from the differing pressure, as she thought to herself, _I really need to cut off my hair, it's getting a life of its own! _

She looked around the room to find over thirty hovering desks with floating pillows, and every wall had a beautiful design. The wall directions in front of her had very old mirrors with gold leaf frames and gold lilies adorning each edge. Above her there was an oculus with the entire ceiling being a dome, with pictures of quills and wizards alike of gold leaf being the design towards the circular opening in the center. Even the floor was beautiful, with what looked like real vines slithering under foot with a giant glass sheet overtop making the ground look like a terrarium.

When Hermione finally realized she had been staring at the wildlife underfoot for quite a while she realized Mme Jean-Calliot, Fleur, and presumably Mme De Pompadour had been looking at her with amused smiles. Mme De Pompadour looked quite like Rita Skeeter, except less trashy and more real. She wore a green silk overcoat with pink lining, and a ridiculous silk scarf tied into a bow which was black with olive green and white dots. Her curly blonde-going-grey hair took up more space than her head; Hermione sympathized with the trouble she had to go through every day with such voluminous hair.

Mme De Pompadour crossed the ivy floor and held out her hand, "a pleasure to see you again my dear, I know you must be very busy what with all of the chaos that always surrounds him! How's he been lately, he still hasn't answered my letter, and it's been ages since I last saw both of you together! I never realized all that time ago that you would be Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her time, my dear girl!" Surprisingly she had a German accent but had perfect English.

Hermione took her hand and shook it, not quite knowing what was going on, yet this beautiful lady was talking nonsense, forget her comparison to Rita Skeeter, more like Trelawny now! "Um, I'm very sorry Mme De Pompadour, but I don't know you. I've come here today to ask for your help with Occlumency, I was hoping to become your apprentice, of sorts. I'm sorry but who is the man you are talking about?"

Meanwhile The Headmistress and Fleur bid good day to the two of them, letting them be alone. Mme De Pompadour gasped and flailed her arms back, "oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I keep forgetting how you travel, or will travel, and have travelled. Honestly how can your life be more complicated, I guess you're meeting me for the first time! My dear girl, have you ever time travelled before? I must say, I do sense a bit of your timelines not quite going completely straight, though they're the straightest I've ever seen them. Not to mention the Doctor's line! I don't even think he has a time line anymore, more so a, as he says, a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Though I doubt that's the best explanation he's given." Hermione wished she had never came, this woman was nattering on about Merlin knows what.

"Yes, er, I have time travelled before, Mme, but it was only ever for a few hours, not quite like how you're describing. I've been meaning to look into Steven Hawking's notes on time-travel, it might help explain these dreams I've been having." Hermione straightened up, "I'm very sorry, but I must be heading back home, when would be a good time to arrange another meeting for this apprenticeship?"

"oh we both know you'll just pop in whenever, but if I were given the decision, it would be great if you could come by straight into this room at 2pm sharp tomorrow to deal with your new living arrangements, my dear girl. And do call me Rain; it's a lot less of a mouthful! Toodles now, I must be off to my afternoon custard." And with that, she dissaparated then appeared two feet away at a table where a house elf was serving custard. "Well go on, off with you!"

Hermione felt rather flabbergasted, but decided to just go with it, as one does with the wizarding world. She dissaparated straight to her flat, where she then decided to make herself a cup of tea after the days' unsettling events.

And there we have the end of this week's chapter! Please do review, it's such a rush to receive an email that says someone has followed or reviewed this story! And feel free to annoy me on Twitter, TheTimeTeen


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So I'm stock piling these chapters on my computer so I can post every Monday until the story is over (if that ever happens) and yup, review because when I see them in my inbox fireworks go off in my brain. True story. And all my followers (I feel like a cult leader lol) are supermegafoxyawesomehot. Yes that's right. You are.

000000000 Chapter 4 00000000

When Hermione had arrived at the flat to have some tea, she found Ginny looking like an emotional wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was still wearing her owl pajamas from the night before. "Oh my gosh, Ginny, what's wrong? Is there news from Harry? Did anyone die?"

Ginny looked up, startled that someone had spontaneously appeared in her kitchen. "Hermione! You're alive! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you; we even got most of the Order of The Phoenix to send search parties all over France and England wondering where you were. It's all over the news, the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry freaking Potter has gone missing!"

Hermione stared at the redhead seemingly attached to her, wondering when would be a good time to escape from the ginger to get tea. "Well, I went to Beauxbatons, with Fleur, and met up with the strangest lady ever... But how long have I been gone? Surely only two hours… four hours maximum!"

Ginny calmed down and sat back in her chair. She wiped her face with her hands and replied, "Hermione, you've been missing for two weeks. Harry came back from Russia to help find you. What the hell happened? We've even gone so far as to find your parents to see if they had seen you, they were really quite confused seeing as they had no memory of you."

Hermione turned on the kettle, and had an inkling. Not quite an idea, not even a thought, only an inkling. _Was the room in Beauxbatons out of sync with the rest of time?_ She thought to herself. _How do I even know what that means? I don't remember ever reading it, though I feel like one of my dreams might have explained it… or maybe when I was apparating I travelled through time. But that's impossible! Isn't it? Why haven't I read Steven Hawking's notes yet! I'm sure they deal with this! I should look into researching this Doctor bloke too, Mme De Pompadour mentioned him quite a bit, and he seems like someone who could help. _

"Hello? Earth to Hermione? You've been staring down that kettle for quite some time now; you know it will win the staring contest… unless you charm some eyes on it. I'm just going to floo over to HQ to pass on the news you aren't dead, if you care at all I'd suggest you join me!" Good Gallifrey, Ginny had quite a voice on her, rivaling even her mum, and that was saying something. Molly Weasley's Howlers were legendary at Hogwarts!

"Yes, sorry, just thinking of how this happened… I'm sorry Ginny, I'm very tired, I think I'll just have some tea and go to bed, I'm exhausted. Do you mind just going off to HQ by yourself, I feel like I might collapse any minute what with the rift energy coursing through me. That time vortex does take quite a lot out of oneself." Hermione brushed back her hair from her face, as Ginny sat there, flabbergasted. "What?"

"Um… 'Mione? What the hell?"

End of Chapter

So I'm ending the chapter there, I know it's shorter, but it's a good place to cut off sooooo yep, what I say goes! Reviews are like fireworks for my brain!


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is really really long compared to last week's, I'm truly sorry how short Chapter 4 was, but this is about twice the length, do you forgive me? Crap, I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer in every chapter. Well obviously I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter… I'm merely a student, writing for the practice and social aspect and pride in my ability to stick to something for this long. So I might do bi-weekly updates, you're welcome :D and this chapter may be early or late by a day… sorry.

Where we left off last week: Hermione just blabbered on about timey-wimey stuff, and Ginny replied "What the hell?"

Chapter 5

"Um, Ginny… I'm going to go rest." Hermione left the room leaving the confused ginger behind, she herself being ever more confused.

For once, Hermione woke up from a dreamless sleep. She decided after her morning cup of tea to consult Mme De Pompadour, learn more about her and this Doctor, and ask if she knew what the hell was going on.

She brushed her teeth, though there was a charm for this, Hermione kept a few of her Muggle ways. While looking in the mirror, she noticed that one of her curls had lightened, and had, in fact, turned a nice shade of natural blonde. _Well that's new._ She thought. _Must be the whole time-travel stunt I just pulled. That time vortex energy must have bleached my hair. _She inspected the strand, it seemed to spark electricity.

Before going to Beaux-Batons, Hermione took a stroll on the streets of down town London. She went in to her favorite book store, wanting to buy some more classic Muggle literature for her shelves.

While strolling down the aisle, she noticed a collection of Shakespeare's sonnets that she simply had to have. Another girl in the aisle reached for the novel and the same time. The girl smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, sorry. It seems that we have the same taste in literature." She said. "It's okay, you can have it, I don't really need it."

"No, no," Hermione replied, "I have them memorized, I only thought of buying it for sentimental purposes." She smiled and picked up the book beside it, _To Kill A Mockingbird,_ "I think today I'll just take this book. Would you like to go to the coffee shop 'round the corner? My treat."

"That'd be lovely, thanks, but I really must be going to work now. Here's my number." She handed a slip of paper and wrote on it. "My boss isn't too understanding." She picked up the book of sonnets and went to the cashier. "I'd love to tomorrow though, if you're available. Oh, goodness me, I for got to mention, my name is Martha, Martha Jones."

Hermione froze. Martha Jones. The name was so familiar. She remembered a man in a bowtie mentioning her every now and then. "Oh, silly me. I'm Hermione Granger. By any chance, are you the doctor?"

Martha did a double take. "Not quite. I'm training to be one. How did you know?"

"Um….. I think one of my friends mentioned meeting you at some point… he's always finding trouble but remembers every face." With that, the two departed.

Martha walked off to the hospital, wondering about Hermione's friend. A man in a pin-striped suit ran up to her, waving his tie in her face, then dashed off into an alley. He was rather attractive, in her opinion, slim, nice hair, though absolutely bonkers. She looked around the corner to see where he went off to, only to hear the strangest noise, and saw an empty alley-way. _Must be hallucinating,_ she thought to herself. Every medic-in-training she knew had diagnosed themselves with some disease or another.

Meanwhile Hermione went back to the flat to drop off her book, but on the way there she came across a little shop. She absolutely adored little shops. There were little bits and bobs everywhere, little pieces of time. She noticed a deep blue journal with little squares etched into the front cover. It was rather charming, she decided, and planned to write all the strange occurrences in her life. She secretively put two charms on it, an everlasting page charm, and a charm that wrote down for you what happened in your handwriting. She went up to the till, also buying a few nuts and bolts, and other mechanical gear. She was planning on making her own time turner with other features to it. But instead of a necklace, it would be a wrist strap with a screen. The cashier rang in all the products, smiling when she saw the journal.

"A cute journal isn't it? We only got the one from our supplier, a little corporation called Timey-Wimey. They supply the weirdest things… actually, all the things you bought! You just bought every Timey-Wimey thing we have in stock! Have you heard of them then?"

"Um… vaguely, they sound familiar." Hermione smiled, and went off with her purchases. She dropped off her things at the flat and greeted Ginny good morning; she was always a late riser. Hermione went up to her room and changed into a midnight blue evening gown and red pumps. She had felt underdressed the last time she went to Beaux-Batons. She went back downstairs, said goodbye to Ginny, then Apparated directly to Mme De Pompadour.

0o0o0o0o0o0

That's the end of the chapter, sorry it's so short, I've actually written more, it's just that I didn't have time to type it all up. Sorry! This actually has another 3 pages of writing to this chapter, but I figured it was better to update on time with less than to update late with more… then again. Whatever, sorry guys! Next chapter Hermione learns a bit more about Mme De Pompadour, and her personal timeline. OOH! And two chapters from now, THERE IS A HUUUUUGE plot twist. Like, my friend was reading it and she was all "WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT?" then again, that's always her reaction to my fics. Side note, someone mentioned that I spelled McGonnagle incorrectly, yup, sorry, don't really care I prefer that spelling sooo yeah. I don't mean to be rude, I just prefer that way. And hey, it's AU (obviously) man I hate long author's notes… sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (now, I'm sorry last chapter was so short, c'est la vie, I was off in Quebec for a few days and had a blast. There is a bit of a quote from The Girl In The Fireplace (personally I think one of the more angsty Rose episodes) and since I finally had time to write this chapter, I'm doing a double update, because I love you so much.

Mme De Pompadour was wearing something even more amazing than the last time she saw her. She was wearing a maroon robe with a brick design, with a yellowy-orange lining and bright red shoes. Her silver earrings were charmed to look like silver fire, and her huge blond hair was sticking up on all ends; it was obvious she had long ago given up on taming her hair.

"My dear girl, welcome back. I've been expecting you now for 13 days. Though I suppose I should've expected your untimely-timeliness." She took a hair elastic and tried to tie her hair back, somewhat succeeding. "I remember you, well not you you , but future you, warning me about this. So you want to learn Occlumency eh? Well we should start out with Legilimency so you know what good occlusion looks like." Mme De Pompadour suddenly gasped and looked up, terrified. Hermione turned around to look at what she saw, and then turned back. Nothing was there. "Hm, yes. I've learned Occlumency from the best, namely you. Quite the paradox, ne c'est pas?"

Hermione was expecting Reinette to be this… eccentric. "Er, yes. I'm very sorry for being two weeks late, but I assure you that wasn't my intention! After apparating back to my flat, apparently 13 days had gone by, much to my confusion." Hermione smiled hopefully. "Perhaps you could explain, Reinette?"

"Oh, of course my dear girl." She looked nervous, rubbing her hands. "Now, I have a secret to tell you. You aren't a normal muggle-born. Ho ho no, that'd be too simple for you. You see, you might think me eccentric, but when I was a little girl I had an imaginary friend names the Fireplace Man. In fact, today, a couple hundred years ago, I first met him, which is why I look like a fireplace at the moment." Reinette giggled, finally becoming somewhat comfortable. "He never aged a day, and he proclaimed himself a traveler. I suspect you once were, or will be, too. Some people can go to a vessel, where the days are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that one may travel from one to another without any visual signs of aging, whereas others must always take the slower path, with minutes going in chronological order. This is what I would have told you, were I still in pre-revolutionary France. But I have lived and learned since then, and know exactly what you are. The time is yet to pass in which I may reveal to you who you are. Chances are I will never tell you and you will yourself remember. You mention travelling time. I told you of one sort of people, but the other sort don't need a vessel, and they themselves can control the passage of time, through means unknown." Mme De Pompadour smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So the Doctor… I don't even have a clue as to who he is. I've been having… dreams. He's there, every time. His crooked bowtie and tweed jacket, a really long scarf, decorative celery, pinstripes and converse, even the leather with big ears; I've dreamed about all of him. How does he have more than one face? Polyjuice? He's definitely a curious character, and I'd love to find out what my dreams actually mean. But are you going to teach me Legilimency?"

"Of course we are Hermione Now, a few things you must know. When you cast the spell on someone, you must have eye contact. While that might not be necessarily true for all cases, it's a lot easier. If… no, when you surpass my skill level you should be able to, basically, read people's minds, with large distances between you, through phone call or other means of communication, magical or otherwise. Another little known fact about Legilimency is that not only can you read someone's mind; you can send messages to them, subconsciously or not. Now for almost anyone, excluding you, this is impossible. But you've done it, and will do it."

Hermione digested that information, pondering over it. "So is it possible to send messages through time by means of the Time Vortex?" Hermione paused. _How did I know that?_ She questioned herself, bewildered.

"I'm sure, my dear girl, if you truly set your heart on it; you can do the impossible six times over before breakfast."Mme De Pompadour laughed softly.

"I think I heard that once in a film. Alice in Wonderland, was it not?" Hermione asked.

"Well actually I wrote the book, did you not think that the story seemed quite like a Muggle going into the Wizarding World? Sure I changed Grindewald and Dumbledore to the red and white queen, and a few talking animals were originally centaurs, but I had adapted the story for Muggles after it failed in the Wizarding World. Muggles appreciate magic more. Wonderland is just too everyday for the average witch or wizard. I hope you know, though, that the main character is loosely based on you, my dear."

Hermione smiled, accepting the strange woman's antics. "So who's the Mad Hatter in my life?"

"The Doctor of course!" Reinette exclaimed. "You're best friend, the mad man with a box! As of recently, he's been taking a liking to strange has… bowlers, Stetsons, and even once, a fez, or so he says. Y—I mean, someone apparently shot it off his head!" Reinette grinned, reminiscing.

"This Doctor seems quite the character… can you tell me more about him? He's always… on my mind. Every strange dream I can't explain away is him. His voices, his faces, his friends… I feel as though I know him better than Harry." She smiled wistfully, "Though I haven't talked to Harry in ages… I miss him."

"Yes child, the Doctor will soon be an even bigger part of your life. I suspect any moment soon you will find out. Now, humour me, how old do you think I am?"

"Oh well, I'm not that great at guessing, but you mentioned pre-revolutionary France? So maybe somewhere around 300 years old? That's insane how long-lived you are! Any relation to Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione gasped. "Are you a time-traveller?"

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for all the reviews and follows, read my other fics if you like Doctor Who, Harry Potter, or Sherlock!


	7. Chapter 7

River Remembers

Chapter… 7?

Good morning star shine, the earth says hello.

Don't hate me for this chapter, it's wibbly… and I'm not updating every Monday, I think I'll just update whenever I have a chapter typed up.. It's easier. I love you all. Don't worry guys if this chapter is somewhat confusing, you're just as sane as I am, and besides. YANA. You are not alone!

Where we left off last chapter: Hermione: Are you a time traveler?

Mme De Pompadour smiled mysteriously. "Of sorts, my dear girl." She sighed wistfully, glancing around her as though there were people watching. Hermione looked around, and got a shock at seeing… never mind, there was nothing there. Reinette continued, "I had always wanted to time ravel when I was young, in my thirties, while being the Mistress to the King of France. My Fireplace Man was the Doctor, as I'm sure you've already assumed. He went inside my mind, much like Legilimency, though he wasn't a wizard. He's as old as Merlin and Nicholas Flamel combined, and thrice as wise."

Hermione checked her watch. "Oh!" she gasped. It was April 22nd, 5:02pm. A rush of memories came to her, of killing the beloved man in the bowtie in the dessert, growing up with her parents, her childhood, being captured my Mme Kovarian. The Last Centurion and the Girl Who Waited. Everything, she remembered. The last few memories came trickling in, being trapped in the library, putting the Chameleon Circuit on in CAL. She turned herself into a baby, and used wandless magic to rip through CAL, travel through the Vortex, and land in Martha and Mickey Granger's doorstep.

"Do you remember me, Melody?" Mme De Pompadour asked curiously.

Hermione gasped. "You're the girl in the fireplace. You had the vortex beside your bed in the fireplace growing up; this made you more… durable. Not immortal, just more long-lived."

"And I believed in the Doctor for almost all of my life. But as one grows older, one grows bitter. Unlike the Doctor who could adventure off and ignore his bitterness, I was trapped, on Earth. One day, these creatures," she beckoned her hand. Alien creatures in suits, "The Silents" Hermione's memories told her. "Took me away, promising adventures if I were to let them get you back."" Reinette grinned evilly. "Though it's rather unfortunate that you remember…"

Hermione panicked, and disappeared, not yet having full control over her time and space apparating. She still felt powerful with her various personalities and centuries of knowledge. Hermione reappeared inside the flat, feeling the timestream and knowing she was only a day off from when she would have normally arrived. Hermione went up to her room to get changed into something more comfortable. She decided on pitch black pants and a tight orange shirt, and a deep blue jacket to cover her. She wasn't quite sure when she'd spontaneously Apparate again. It was unusual, her heart was beating quite fast... too fast. Oh. Great. She had two hearts. Lovely. How was she supposed to go to the hospital in case of injury now? She went to get her new/old journal, noticing that it had many used pages; almost filled to the brim with stories and memories… she'd have to read that in the future. She put it in her pocket, putting an undetectable extension charm. Lastly, she grabbed the bits and bobs from the shop so she could create the time turner if she had time. She ran back down the stairs to find an irritated red head.

Ginny sighed exasperated. "Really Hermione, it's starting to get rude how many times I'm telling the Order you're missing. We've really just started playing cards until you show up again." Ginny frowned. "So how was Mme De Pompadour? I was looking her up on Google a while ago with Percy… seriously how old is she?!"

"Um… yeaaaah…. Well, turns out she's evil." Hermione stated nonchalantly looking at her finger nails.

"Okaaay? So she's like a new Voldemort..? Or is she like a follower…?" Ginny inquired.

"Not exactly. She may not even be magical. She's working with, please don't call me insane, aliens."

Ginny's eyes bugged out, and walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Tea always made everything better. The world seemed to make more sense with a cup of tea in hand. "Right, so let me get this straight," Ginny began. "You're secretly Luna Lovegood in disguise, right?"

"If only." Hermione sighed.

Suddenly, the man with a bowtie from her dreams, the Doctor, appeared in a hazy fuzz of electricity, with a fez atop his head and a mop firmly grasped. He looked up from his vortex manipulator at Hermione. "Oh… not quite Leadworth…. Still, at least I'm in Britain!" he said cheerfully, pulling his ear. "I'm usually not this awful at time-travel- at least not with vortex manipulators! River Song, you do astound me. How'd you get me to come here?"

Hermione just went with it. She seemed to be doing that more often. "Hello Sweetie." Though Hermione hadn't been paying attention to it, her hair had become continually lighter since going to the little shop and buying her journal that had actually been a gift from the man in front of her when she was first a teenager. "So I suppose you are at the point of the Pandorica opening?"

The man, Doctor, looked confused. "You smell different River. Older. No offense!" He exclaimed quickly backtracking. "You look younger than ever actually! Beautiful, lively!" He started blushing profusely. He coughed awkwardly. "So,er, how far are you in our timeline?"

"Good question." Hermione chuckled. "Well I was already at the Library and did the life in CAL then became a witch and now I'm Hermione Granger. It's rather, as you like to say, wibbly wobbly timey wimey, but suck is the life of a time travelling couple. I think, Doctor, I might even be older than you!" Hermione looked at him speculatively. "I'm not quite 100% River though… I'm more. I have two hearts and am fully Time Lord… but I'm magical too. So I got the best of both genes, really. I'm pretty sure if you put my DNA under a microscope I'd either have quadruple helix or just two different DNAs…" The Doctor looked gobsmacked.

"Well apparently, Hermione, you've got a bigger gob than me! And just bursting with information to boot! Then again you've just received a hell of a lot of memories… makes me wonder if my previous companion could do the same thing without negative side effects…."

"No, Doctor, I don't think this would work for Donna Noble. I'm quite the special case, and I'm basically a walking anomaly. My life is just so confusing right now and I'm spontaneously apparating in different time and places… I'm basically a TARDIS on Random at the moment. Sometimes I have complete control but-" she was cut off by disappearing mind-sentence, further proving her point.

The Doctor turned to look at Ginny. "Hm. Ginny eh? Ever thought of moving to Leadworth and having a kid named Amelia? I'd highly suggest doing that!" With that, the Doctor disappeared in to a hazy fuzz, that man, no one can explain why he does the things he does. Other than, maybe, a certain currently MIA River Song.

Ginny continued to sip her drink, phoning Luna, hoping her insanity would make it all better.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0

Okay, and that was the chapter! Finally the story starts! I have no idea how many chapters are left, but next chapter has some awesome characters whom many of you will recognize (That is if you watch Torchwood.. if not, I'll try and explain the best I can)


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter includes Torchwood pre-Gwen Cooper… sorry if you like her. I'm being waaaay less official with the updates. I'll update when I have a chapter, and I'm going to make them longer now. Or I'll try. I'm also going to show what's happening to Ginny in the meantime.. she's getting no love. I'm Canadian, so I use the words "honour" "colour" favourite" so, deal with it. I also say "eh" which I'm sure I've made Hermione say unintentionally a few times. So now you know.**

0o0oo0o0o0

Chapter um…. 8?

Where we left off:

"No, Doctor, I don't think this would work for Donna Noble. I'm quite the special case, and I'm basically a walking anomaly. My life is just so confusing right now and I'm spontaneously apparating in different time and places… I'm basically a TARDIS on Random at the moment. Sometimes I have complete control but-" she was cut off by disappearing mind-sentence, further proving her point.

The Doctor turned to look at Ginny. "Hm. Ginny eh? Ever thought of moving to Leadworth and having a kid named Amelia? I'd highly suggest doing that!" With that, the Doctor disappeared in to a hazy fuzz, that man, no one can explain why he does the things he does. Other than, maybe, a certain currently MIA River Song.

Ginny continued to sip her drink, phoning Luna, hoping her insanity would make it all better.

0o0o0o0o0o

Luna and Ginny were sitting outside Luna's house on the patio. Xeno had made them Wrackspurt Crumplehorned tea… or something. To be honest Ginny neither cared, nor remembered. Ginny had laughed at the normality of it, her life could use some. They were in Brazil; Luna had been digging for Silurians and had found a few key archaeological finds.

0o0o0o0 this is a line break 0o0o0o0

Hermione appeared in the console room on the TARDIS, though it wasn't one she was familiar with. A man in a brown pin striped suit with beautiful hair that looked so ruffled and incredibly _soft_…

"What?" he questioned loudly, looking like a ruffled brown owl.

"Doctor?" Hermione asked.

"What?" The tenth Doctor exclaimed, obviously no memory of her.

"Ooh, a pretty boy, this regeneration is, eh?" she flirted, unnaturally self-confident.

"What?" He repeated.

"Oh do shut up sweetie. Nice seeing you, but I really must go, I have a bone to pick with a man with a fez… oops, spoilers." Hermione winked and Apparated on Torchwood. _Well at least I'm on Earth… close enough right? _She thought to herself, as she noticed the pterodactyl flying above.

A man in a smart-looking suit came up to her grinning. He had a bit of a baby face, but seemed genuinely nice at first glance. Nevertheless Hermione had a firm hold on her wand. He was carrying a tray full of coffee, obviously a Muggle since if it were her she'd simply levitate the tray. The coffee smelled heavenly. The man had a very large gun strapped to his back, though it didn't look like he would have any idea how to use it, Hermione decided to use wandless magic to transfigure the bullets into feathers. Just in case. He put the tray down and held out his hand. "Hey Hermione!"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course he knew her. But unfortunately he knew her from the future, and not River or Melody, which gave him the upper hand with knowledge. "Hello baby-face, sorry, I haven't met you yet. Though I'm not all too sure about your gun, either. But honestly, I dare you to shoot me."

The man frowned. "You transfigured the bullets into feathers again. Honestly, do you know how hard it is to find bullets for a gun made in the 25th Century." He huffed. "Well, you've already told me that you'd meet me for the first time sometime soon so let's get the one-sided introductions down. I'm Ianto, I know basically everything of any value, I'm the Torchwood coffee boy, and if you haven't heard of it, this is Torchwood 3. Jack Harkness, you probably know him, runs it in the honour of the Doctor." He informed her. A quiet Asian girl came up from behind him. "This is Toshiko, or Tosh, our resident hacker and computer extraordinaire.

"Hello," she said quietly, pushing up her glasses giving a shy smile. She silently walked over to the computer, grabbing a cup of coffee from the tray on the way. Hermione watched her type in the password, saving it for future reference. The Asian was completely absorbed by the screen.

"Well I've heard the Doctor mention this place, but haven't yet done my research on it. It definitely feels abnormally powerful. There's SO much energy, I can feel my hair crackling with it. That's weird, because usually only Artron energy or magical energy does that. There's also this… thing, that feels totally wrong, probably Jack since the Doctor mentioned his… long-livedness." Hermione could hear someone bounding behind her. With reflexes she wasn't aware she still had, Hermione flipped the attacker pulling out her wand at their throat.

The trapped man giggled, undeniably childishly. He had pretty amazing hair as well, what was up with meeting handsome men today? Not that she was complaining in ANY way. "Ooh, kinky." He winked. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Stop it!" Hermione said, annoyed at the man's overt flirting. "Captain of the Innuendo Squad,eh? Makes sense." She got up from her crouched position, deciding she could trust him. She remembered the Doctor briefly mentioning to River, well, her, that she should never meet Jack. "Well come on out," Hermione whipped her head, seeing a man peeking from a lower level. "Might as well join the party."

The man walked up the stairs. He was wearing a lab coat, and had a sheepish hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar smile. He was rather cheeky looking. His lips were incredibly thin, and his ears stuck out like a monkey, it was endearing. She could definitely see him growing on her. "Doctor Owen Hooper," he announced, looking her up and down.

"Anyone else here noticed the pterodactyl above us?" Hermione questioned nonchalantly. "I'm assuming it's your pet, certainly not the strangest pet I've heard of, but definitely on Earth. Anyone care to tell me about the giant power source here? And perhaps what day it is? And where I am would also be helpful."

Ianto took it upon himself to answer her. "Well I already mentioned that this is Torchwood 3. Now I'm assuming you're not as young as you look, and you're used to time travel and aliens?" Hermione nodded. "Good because this is basically the largest warehouse base on Earth with alien crap, other than maybe UNIT. And the TARDIS, whenever it lands on Earth."

Jack continued on from where Ianto left off, stealing his glory. "So there's a rift in time and space here in Cardiff, and random things pop out of it every now and then, the pterodactyl being one of them. She's really quite friendly and responds well to chocolate. So basically this base defends the human race and finds new technology and all in the Doctor's honour." He stated proudly. "And it's June 8th, 2001." He added.

"Right, so I need help." Hermione stated clearly. "I know the Doctor quite well, and no, before you ask I was NEVER a companion, I was more. And I'm even more now. So I'm going to work in your lab and work on a few projects of mine. If you're lucky, I might even find time to go through your archive and correct everything, because Jack usually has no idea what he's talking about. Out of curiosity, anyone know what the Ministry of Magic is, or the Silence?"

Jack quickly said, "Isn't there a prophecy or something about the silence? Something about it coming when the oldest question in the universe was asked…" he trailed off.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked, yes that's the prophecy." She looked over at Tosh, who was tying on the computer. "Before you do a body scan, Tosh, you should probably know that the amount of energy radiating from me will probably crash your system. Just a war-" the computer shut down. "Told you so." With that, she swaggered off, grabbing a cup of coffee brushing past Ianto saying, "Thanks for the pass key, Ianto!"

Jack rolled his eyes, following her, grabbing a cup of coffee, slapping Ianto's butt on the way. "Team, go do whatever the hell you guys usually do, and can someone PLEASE feed Janet?"

0o0o0o0

Hermione walked in to the lab, cutting the tip of her finger with a scalpel. She put some blood on the slide and analyzed it for a bit. Jack walked in, "Hello Curls."

"Stop it." Hermione said, looking up from the slide, putting the slide in her pocket.

Jack sighed. "It's rather obvious you've been talking to the Doc,"

Hermione took out the mechanical bits and bobs she had bought earlier that day from the little shop. She started assembling them, grabbing Jack's wrist.

"Oh, you're into bondage, eh?"

"Stop it. I needed to look at your vortex manipulator, which by the way isn't broken, you just need to replace the yellow wire and it should work again." Her hands worked very quickly, and within minutes her vortex manipulator/time turner was completed. "I know it's only the afternoon, but mind if I go to bed? Time travel apparition takes a lot out of you!"

-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Und zat wooz ma shaptir.

Thou art welcome.

And honestly guys, review! Gimme ur opinion! Next chapter will be all about Horcruxes. You've been warned.

So what was ur fave part? Fave line?

If you could be an animagus, what do you think you'd turn into? Personally, I think I'd turn into a chipmunk.


	9. Horcruxes and Harper

So I just downloaded like… 80 Doctor Who instrumental BBC orchestra songs. NO REGRETS. There's a slight reference here to one direction, but to be honest THEY SUCK  
BACKSTREET BOYS FOR THE WIN

Just saying

Honestly, over a third of my music is Doctor Who related. In other unrelated news: It turns out I will be forever alone with my Harry Potter books, but that's okay, I talk to them and they write back. (omygosh I wish… unfortunately no, my books aren't Horcruxes… if only)

Chapter 9: Horcruxes and Harpers

Where we left off:

Jack sighed. "It's rather obvious you've been talking to the Doc,"

Hermione took out the mechanical bits and bobs she had bought earlier that day from the little shop. She started assembling them, grabbing Jack's wrist.

"Oh, you're into bondage, eh?"

"Stop it. I needed to look at your vortex manipulator, which by the way isn't broken, you just need to replace the yellow wire and it should work again." Her hands worked very quickly, and within minutes her vortex manipulator/time turner was completed. "I know it's only the afternoon, but mind if I go to bed? Time travel apparition takes a lot out of you!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione woke up in Jack's bed. She was still wearing all of her clothes, much to her relief. She didn't really want to explain the wand… or the diary… and not to mention she didn't want Jack ripping off her clothes. Like.. ew. Across from her, in a lazy boy, Jack was snoring like a chainsaw. Highly unattractive. He had reading glasses on, and was still wearing suspenders with his navy pants and sky blue dress shirt. Hermione checked the digital clock beside the bed; it was 2am. _Geez time travel totally gives you a messed up sleep cycle._ Hermione thought.

She walked out of the room to get a cup of tea, with no plans of going back to sleep. She just had to entertain herself. The lights were still on, and Owen appeared to be looking at videos on the main Hub computer. At a closer glance, he was fast asleep. He looked like a little boy, completely innocent, despite his… vulgar perverted sense of humour. Of course, Hermione couldn't blame him for his weirdness, he worked for Jack, after all. "Hey Owen." She said in a near whisper, directly into his ear.

"He…wuuuh?" In that moment, Owen reminded her of Ron, though at least Owen had a brain and could use it. "Oh. Hey." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Don't tell Jack I fell asleep of Rift duty!"

Hermione grinned. She had something to hold against him now. Let the blackmail begin. "Okay, fine, but only if you let me run this one… invasive experiment with you."

He smirked, "Oh, I'd love to do an invasive experiment with you." He winked, completely joking.

"Oh, shut it, you." Hermione said, shoving his shoulder. "Since I'm not exactly human, I'm asking your permission. I'm going to go inside your mind. Got it?"

"Not the first time I've gotten an alien probe." He grinned cheekily. "Go for it!"

Hermione took out her wand, and said the spell very quietly, so as not to alarm him. "Legilimens."

All of a sudden, she was in Owen's mind. It was rather overwhelming; she wanted to flip her hair. Everything was a bit blurry, due to the fact that he had just woken up, and didn't quite have complete control over his mental faculties. His mind actually looked like a brain, not too surprising really, considering he was a doctor. She could see synapses and neural pathways, and decided to follow a pathway. It was a memory, his wife, all about her mysterious illness. She would forget simple things, like how to make tea, or Owen's name. She felt the memory go deeper, showing her a video of an alien erupting from Owen's wife's skull, and Jack finding him, alone, at her tombstone. Hermione quietly dislodged herself from the memory, deeming it too personal. "Sorry," she said, her throat catching. Her eyes were moistening from the intensity of the emotion of the memory. "I really didn't mean to do that, or hurt you."

Owen looked at her curiously. "It's okay, I'm okay with those memories now. So you're magical?" he guessed, "It's fine, you're not breaking the Statute of Secrecy or whatever. My younger brother was magical. He died when he was 10, but there was a lot of accidental magic around our house. One of the professors at Hogwarts came to his funeral, expressing condolences, and she explained to us about magic. She turned into a cat and left, only to return on our doorstep a week later. She let me go to Hogwarts for the summer to look through the library and wander the halls… Pat, my brother, was always experimenting with his so-called "superpower" and accidentally poisoned himself. That's why I became a doctor of medicine; in his honour."

"That's so sweet Owen," Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to witness what I'm about to do next. Let me tell you a few things first. I once killed a man. His records are… let's say they're quantum, they both exist and don't exist simultaneously. That's a whole other story. There's this dark magic, in which you tear a piece of your soul into a beloved object. If you have the object with you at all times, it can become your rock in the storm. Something that can protect you and keep you sane. Ideally, when you die or get killed, it will have gained enough life energy to bring you back to life."

Owen smiled grimly at her. "So I'm assuming you're talking about Horcruxes?"

Hermione was stunned. "And how did you find out about them, Mr. Harper?" she queried, suspicious.

Owen continued, "I researched if there were any way my brother could come back."

Hermione's small smile faltered. She took out her journal, which she now kept on her person at all times. "This is basically my life," she said, gesturing towards the diary. "I wasn't a witch when I first got it, so I figure I should do it as soon as possible before I'm in another life threatening circumstance, which happens pretty much on a daily basis." She shrugged. "I'm not too sure on my regeneration capabilities." She placed the book on the table, pulling out her wand. Thank god for dimensionally transcendental pockets. "Cruxio Horatium Nevus Et" she intoned. The book glowed gold, the pages shivering as though it just received its first breath of life. "Well I suppose it worked. Or it just became the Bad Wolf…" Hermione cringed, "That poor TARDIS… being ripped apart by a clueless blonde bimbo. But I digress."

Owen grinned. "That was pretty cool. I always loved watching magic. I feel like you're about to leave Torchwood… so I was wondering if you could do my two favourite spells? This may be my last chance to ever see them."

Hermione grinned, thankful his request was easy to fulfill. "Well I suppose," she pulled her wand back out. "So which spells?"

"Animagus and Patronus… they're the most fantastic." Owen grinned like a little boy at a circus.

Hermione turned into a white-gold phoenix with one deep blue, TARDIS blue, tail feather. She was absolutely breathtaking. She returned to her human form after flying around the Hub, disrupting the pterodactyl's sleep. "That's actually the first time I've done that since remembering my life. Before, when I was completely Hermione, I was a white peacock. I much prefer my new form. I also don't really know what's going to pop out of my wand when I cast the Patronus charm. It used to be an otter." Hermione muttered this to herself, not wanting to further confuse Owen. "Expecto Patronum!" she cast, thinking of her recent encounter with the Doctor. He was so befuddled, bless. A beautiful unicorn galloped out of her wand, trotting around Owen who laughed and clapped his hands, not a care in the world.

Hermione smiled at Owen, letting her Patronus slowly fade. "You're such a sweet guy, Owen. You should really show that side more often. And for god's sake, put Tosh out of her misery and KISS her. I'm leaving now, but let Ianto know that his coffee should be sold at Starbucks. I'll visit soon, maybe in a week or so. Thanks for everything sweetie." She smiled, kissed Owen on the cheek at Apparated out.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hey everyone! Please please please review, it makes me so happy when I check my email and see a new review! (Not that I hate the emails that say people have followed or favorite my stories either)

Question of the chapter:

Favorite Doctor Who monster?

Favorite character in either genre?

And, last but not least, favorite ship?

My answers: Weeping Angels, 10th Doctor, Donna, or Severus Snape, and lastly, Donna/10


	10. Chapter 10

WHO HAD AN EXCELLENT THANKSGIVING?! I KNOW I DID! This chapter contains: McGonnagle (and yes that is how I spell it, deal with it.) It's basically a filler chapter… yeah. (And if you've never had irn bru, I'd highly suggest going to a Scottish store and buying it. Its so delicious…)

Next chapter though will contain a future Ginny, and a baby Pond, and er… other stuff that hasn't been written yet. The updates for this story will slow (sorry) because I've started this other fic that people responded well to (this story would take precedence if you guys actually reviewed.. honestly, I'm not going to bite you, and even if you just wanta promote yourself or say hi…?

0o0o0o0o0o

Where we ended last chapter: Hermione grinned, thankful his request was easy to fulfill. "Well I suppose," she pulled her wand back out. "So which spells?"

"Animagus and Patronus… they're the most fantastic." Owen grinned like a little boy at a circus.

Hermione turned into a white-gold phoenix with one deep blue, TARDIS blue, tail feather. She was absolutely breathtaking. She returned to her human form after flying around the Hub, disrupting the pterodactyl's sleep. "That's actually the first time I've done that since remembering my life. Before, when I was completely Hermione, I was a white peacock. I much prefer my new form. I also don't really know what's going to pop out of my wand when I cast the Patronus charm. It used to be an otter." Hermione muttered this to herself, not wanting to further confuse Owen. "Expecto Patronum!" she cast, thinking of her recent encounter with the Doctor. He was so befuddled, bless. A beautiful unicorn galloped out of her wand, trotting around Owen who laughed and clapped his hands, not a care in the world.

Hermione smiled at Owen, letting her Patronus slowly fade. "You're such a sweet guy, Owen. You should really show that side more often. And for god's sake, put Tosh out of her misery and KISS her. I'm leaving now, but let Ianto know that his coffee should be sold at Starbucks. I'll visit soon, maybe in a week or so. Thanks for everything sweetie." She smiled, kissed Owen on the cheek at Apparated out.

0o0o0o0

Hermione appeared in one her favourite places in the world; somewhere she could be herself and relax. Hogwarts library. It smelled like old pages and musty carpets, but this was the most comfortable she'd been in ages. She went to check the school records, and found a crossed out name on a list of new years: Patrick Harper. _This must be Owen's little brother._ She thought to herself. She noticed someone had scribbled beside the name: **In memory of Pat, the greatest brother ever.**

She grinned at the entry, imagining a young Owen hiding in the back corner of the library, graffiti-ing a school book. She could see his bright young eyes, filled with sadness and mischief, and a shock of brown hair, not unlike Harry's. She thought of Madam Pince; how she would pity the poor grief stricken Muggle, possibly even offer him a butter beer and a game of exploding snap. Unknown to other students, Madam Pince was actually a really nice person, at least to the social outcasts who craved love.

Hermione walked out of the library, her footsteps echoing in the corridor. Most of the paintings were asleep at this hour. Hermione was relatively sure the Vortex Manipulator/Time Turner controlled her energy enough for it to still be the same time as when she had left the Hub. Hermione had never noticed the amount of stone statues that lay inside Hogwarts. Luckily they were mostly knights and gargoyles; she doubted there were any Weeping Angels among them. Ooh, that would me bad. Weeping Angels running amok inside Hogwarts, whose walls were full of enough energy to supply the Angels for centuries? She wondered for a moment about Basilisks. If a Basilisk petrified a Weeping Angel, would it still be able to move once no one was looking at it? Which led to the question, could Hermione have saved her parents in New York if she had been a witch and had casted Petrificus Totalus?

Hogwarts let her into Dumb—no, the Headmistress' office, without asking her for the password. It was probably something like 'tartan' or something equally as Scottish. In the office, it was obvious it was McGonnagle's. There were plaid seats, and instead of lemon drops, snowballs (chocolate covered marshmallow covered in coconut sprinkles) were on the desk. She had even gone so far as to have a pack of Irn Bru (orange Scottish pop) underneath a side table. And what completely screamed Scottish was the set of bagpipes mounted on the wall… good lord that woman was proud of her heritage.

McGonnagle sat in her throne, and watched Hermione's movement like a cat. Which did, after all, make sense, seeing as her Animagus form IS a cat. "Welcome back my lass." She said, looking slightly cross, as per usual. She was wearing her spectacles, and her hair was tied back into a neat grey bun. She was wearing a red plaid night gown, but nonetheless looked professional.

"Hello Professor. Sorry for interrupting you… but I needed help, and where better to find that then Hogwarts? I just… needed someone to help me figure out my life. Not really so much... Just, I need to let it all out, and a diary doesn't really work with me even though we can share emotions. I wanted your opinion, really. My life is confusing. I'm not human, for starters, my Patronus form and Animagus form changed, I have a few centuries of knowledge, I can travel time and space by Apparating thanks to this wrist strap thing I created, and sometime soon I'll be an insanely skilled Occlumens and Legilimens. Yeah… and I made a Horcrux, even though I only sort of killed an almost non-existent person who happens to be my husband whom I was trained to kill since the day I was born. Well, the first time I was born." Hermione stated, with an unsure expression.

McGonnagle seemed befuddled. No, that's putting it too mildly. More like flabbergasted with a mixture of disbelief and awe. The Headmistress wasn't sure whether to call St. Mungo's or just feed the stark raving mad girl in from of her. "Irn Bru?" she offered, gesturing towards the cans. McGonnagle seemed to have a unique charm of bring panicked people down to Earth. It was probably growing up in the Scottish Highlands with her large family of three older sisters, an older brother, and two sets of younger fraternal twins. It was necessary for someone to be the level-headed one.

Hermione accepted the drink gratefully. There was something about fizzy drinks and the excitement of flavor on her tongue that distracted her from, well, her general life situation. It was an orange pop, though it didn't taste like Fanta or anything… it was like Cream Soda with a bit of citrus. It was utterly delicious. "I think I might have turned Scottish just from drinking this fantastic drink!" Hermione joked. "Actually Headmistress, I'm half Scottish. My real mother Amelia Pond is Scottish even though she only lived there for 5 years or so, but she kept her accent and overall Scottish-ness. Her hair is the reddest red you've ever seen... Like, brighter than the Weasley's!" Hermione smiled, missing her parents immensely. "My father was sort of ginger too… and so was I, for a few months."

Once again, McGonnagle looked befuddled. She felt as though Albus, in all his eccentricity, would be better in this situation. "Why don't you start at the very beginning. It's a very good place to start."

"Good ol' Sound of Music," Hermione said under her breath, knowing that there was no way McGonnagle knew she was quoting. "I was born to Amy and Rory Pond. They travelled time while I was conceived so I became half-timelord. Timelords are a long forgotten old powerful race, my husband the Doctor is the last one. I was abducted by the Silence and trained to kill the Doctor whom I eventually fell in live with. We're both time travelers and our timelines are, well, were, somewhat backwards. Eventrually he met me for the first time and I died. My brain and memories were saved to a computer and I did some weird stuff, became a witch baby, and transported to the doorstep of Dianne and Michael Granger. I grew up as Hermione Granger, and just fully received my memories… well, yesterday. Boy time flies!" Hermione gave a low chuckle. "Oh, and I've recently gotten the skill of time apparating, so I can travel through time and space, which takes a lot of energy and is pretty hard to control so I invented this time turner/vortex manipulator thing… I also made a Horcrux because I killed my husband but he didn't actually die. Actually, I think I've killed him a few times, now that I think of it. My new Patronus is a unicorn, and my Animagus is a phoenix. Oh, and did I mention that Mme De Pompadour, the teacher at Beauxbatons is actually evil and being used by aliens? And I have so many emotional problems, sometimes I'll have the maturity of a teenager, other times I'll feel centuries old and just plain tired."

"Hm." McGonnagle said, looking stumped. "I can't really help you… but as far as feeling old and tired goes, I'd highly suggest investing in a Pensive, just extract your memories and put them in it, and you'll still remember, but the overall intensity of the memories will fade, leaving you somewhat more sane. And don't worry, this will have no effect on positive emotions, because not even the Dark Lord can mess with those."

Hermione smiled. "Love once exploded some Cybermen… but never mind that. Do you mind helping me out a bit on the overall appearance of my wrist strap though? Since you used to be the Transfiguration teacher, I want to make it… prettier."

"Of course, lassie, just ask away."

"er, well really, I just want your opinion on the design." She grinned, and started casting spells, nonverbally and wandless. She put the technology on McGonnagle's desk. It had now turned crimson, and had a phoenix bursting out of flames, with the flames dripping from red to purple to deep blue.

"Very clever, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled, put on the device, and transformed into a beautiful white gold phoenix once again, her deep blue tail sticking out like a police box orbiting the Earth. She flew off into the night.

0o0o0

This was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Tee hee.

SO REVIEW

Where do you want Hermione to go next? What do you think Mme De Pompadour is doing right now? What about the Doctor? Do you like Hermione's vortex manipulator/time turner?

And another non related question: your favorite colour? Mine's yellow, and I've once created a blog on 500 reasons yellow is awesome… I used it like twice, then found tumblr.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I feel like I haven't updated in a while. Though it's not as though I'm running on a strict schedule sooo…. Anyway, I'm now addicted to tumblr. True story. Username: bilbo10nantjubes

This word confuses me:

Unicorn.

Because what article would you use? A unicorn or an unicorn? Because an unicorn sounds totally wrong and unmagical. Microsoft Word tells me that it's 'a' unicorn, so is it like an exception or something?

Sorry for wasting your time :D

Oh and someone recently commented that I was rushing too much with each chapter, so I plan to slow down the plot. You're welcome?

Where we left off last chapter: Hermione went to Hogwarts, chilled with McGonnagle, made her time turner thing pretty, and then flew off into the night as a phoenix, leaving a befuddled McGonnagle.

O0o0o

It was liberating, flying in the air, with nothing tying her down. That was one of her reasons for never staying with the Doctor for too long; there were too many expectations and she was forced to go wherever the TARDIS ended up. Looking down at the tiny village of Hogsmeade, she could see magical auras of varying shades of red, yellow and orange. The surroundings were muted grayish purple, and then the whole town quietened just for a moment. Nothing at all could be heard, as if it were anticipating something. Slowly, the sun rose over the hillside, painting the village bright gold. In that moment, everything was perfect. Shadows faded away, and Hermione felt a stunning moment of clarity. And just like that, the moment was gone.

She decided it was high time for her to be going back home, if only to get changed. Yes, she could always use spells to clean her clothes, but it just wasn't the same as right out of the drier clothing.

With a POP she Apparated in her bedroom, still in the form of a phoenix. _Well that's pretty cool,_ she thought to herself, _I didn't know you could Apparate while in Animagus form. _She felt extremely tired, the clock beside her bed indicated it was 5am. She furled her wings under her, promptly falling asleep. She dreamt of her family, of her mum and dad and husband, and her mum talking about her mum, and her Grandad coming over to help with the gardening. She missed her husband, and was becoming more attached to him, which made a lot of sense seeing as he was her husband. Though that fact was highly debatable seeing as it was an alternate timeline and then he was dead, then he wasn't, then he was erased from all databanks… Just when she thought their relationship couldn't get any wobblier, she goes ahead and dies and becomes a witch. Typical.

Hermione awoke the next morning to a screaming ginger with a broomstick. She was about to attack her, when Hermione spontaneously returned into her human (okay not quite human, more like time lord-like super being..?) form.

Ginny gasped. "Oh Merlin, it's only you!"

"Uh yeah… who else would it be, Ginny? Who else would spontaneously decide to turn into a phoenix and sleep on my bed?!"

"Well I dunno," Ginny said, flustered. "All I thought was some weird animal or death eater appeared in your room to attack."

Hermione grinned. "In hindsight, you probably should've used a spell instead of a broomstick. And I probably should've told you I was here again… and the fact that my Animagus is a phoenix." Hermione laughed. "Well, at least no one was hurt… except my sleep cycle. Oh, and you should probably know that my Patronus is now a unicorn.

Hermione decided to stay home for the week, even though she soon became restless and bored. She had basically told Ginny her entire life story, well no, not her life story, the story of her entire existence. Starting way back when the Doctor met Amy.

"So after I disappeared the other day, what'd the Doctor do?" Hermione asked Ginny as they ate their breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Uh, well he basically just said I should move to the Scottish Highlands and meet—" But Ginny was cut off by the TARDIS landing in the kitchen, blocking off the exit as it was right in the doorway. Ginny looked rather alarmed, whipping out her wand, her red hair crackling with magic. Hermione looked rather unbothered by the entire situation in general, casually inspecting her maroon-painted finger nails she and Ginny had done the night before while watching a movie.

The Doctor stepped out, his head turned to the inside of the TARDIS. "Amy, Rory! Detatch yourselves and get over here! We're going adventuring!" he yelled, flailing his arms, hitting one on the doorframe. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, followed by a series of profanities in a different language. He spun around on his heels, cradling his hand. "Oh hello River!" he said, blushing, trying to act cool but failing miserably.

"Hello Sweetie," Hermione purred, prowling towards him. "I knew you'd come eventually. It seems like if I'm not looking for you, you find me." She winked, brushing his bangs back. He was all hot and bothered, rather adorable, and flailed his arms as usual when she kissed him.

Ginny decided in that moment that her fuzzy red slippers were rather interesting; she inspected almost every fiber of it before she deemed it safe enough to look up.

Hermione grinned and called out, "Hello mum and dad!" as they stepped into the kitchen. "Where've you guys been recently?" She kissed her father's cheek, and hugged her mum. It was strange… she was only just noticing that her mum had exactly the same hair colour as Ginny.

"Hey Melody." Amy greeted. "We just started travelling after the whole black box mystery… one of the more boring earth invasions." Amy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, did you just regenerate or something? Because you don't look like River or Mels or Melody… but the Doctor called you River, so I'm assuming you're Melody Pond…" she trailed off. Hermione's face fell. "Oh Melody, I'm kidding, you smell exactly as you always have. There's no question in my mind that you're my daughter." Amy smiled and hugged Hermione tightly.

Ginny looked at the family in front of her. "Okay, so let me get this straight Hermione. Your Dad's a roman centurion who's over 2000 years old and has—"

Hermione cut her off. "Remember, spoilers Ginny. Don't tell them everything… you could blow up the universe."

"Er- right, so your husband took your mum as a companion after making her wait a while…." She trailed off, frowning. "So wait, what should I call you now? What do you want to go by?"

Hermione/River/Melody/Mels/Mione grinned, resting her head against the Doctor's chest. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever really… I go by whatever you know me as considering the point in your timestream. For example, I call my mum Amy, Amelia, or mum depending on if she doesn't know I'm her daughter or if she's from before she met the Doctor or if I'm worried about her. Then again, I've called her mum ironically when we were growing up together; similar to when I call you Ginevra when I'm cross. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose… Hermione it is, then."

The Doctor kissed Hermione's forehead, craning his neck like a giraffe. "You'll always be River to me though, since you've always been River." Hermione smiled, reminiscing of the time when she first met the Doctor as Mels in Berlin. To them both, River represented the change in which happened when she was no longer under Mme Kovarian's total control, it also represented her love for the Doctor.

Ginny saw how happy her best friend was with the Doctor, and smiled. She didn't think Harry could ever be that for her. He was too preoccupied and, occasionally Ginny thought he was gay. She really needed to move on…

"So River," the Doctor whispered in her ear, "Want to go on an adventure with me?" he questioned hopefully.

"Oh definitely sweetie," she whispered back, holding his hand.

Rory noticed this exchange; he was more observant than people gave him credit for. "Hey Doctor, mind if Amy and I take a break? I'd like to get to know Ginny… she reminds me of someone. And also… have you seen her clock?" he said, gesturing towards the magical clock. Like Molly Weasley, Ginny owned a family status clock, each hand with a name on it, though this one included Hermione and Harry along with the rest of her living family.

Hermione smiled at her father thankfully. She pulled the Doctor's bowtie, dragging him into the TARDIS after her.

O0o0o0o

And that's the end of that chapter! Any comments? Questions? Opinions?

This chapter I was in a River/11 shipping mood… so there's a bit more fluff than usual. But don't worry, the whole "Mme de Pompadour is evil' thing will come back…. Eventually. But seriously, review. Were the paragraphs too long? Too short? Was the chapter too long? Too short? And who should I ship Ginny with? Because Harry is currently MIA (well not really, he's in Russia, moping, possibly seeing viktor crum.. wait what?) I was possibly thinking of Ginny/OC because she eventually needs to end up in the Scottish highlands so she can give birth to Amelia…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Nothing interesting is happening in my life, thanks for asking. Some more river/11 fluff, because I want to. So there. It's shorter than usual… but I was writing this other fic down (Severus/Lily… check it out in a few days when I post it) and the other fic I'm writing (The Last Centurion and The Mad Man) is taking up a lot of time too (since it has better reviews… *hint hint*) side note: I learned Gallifreyan. I feel awesome.**

**Once again, I will continue spelling McGonnagle as such, because I want to and I like that version of spelling it better. So there.**

**Where we left off: **

Um, River went back to Ginny, told her everything, the Doctor appeared in the kitchen, Amy and Rory decided to get to know Ginny (and I have mentioned Ginny is actually Amy's mum) and River/Hermione dragged the Doctor onto the TARDIS.

O0o0o0o0o

The Doctor sputtered as his wife pulled him about. He didn't struggle, knowing she could easily win that battle. "That wasn't necessary River!" he complained, straightening his bowtie once she let it go. "I'll have you know that no respecting Time Lord would ever drag another into the other's TARDIS. You ought to be ashamed. You're lucky I didn't actually resist, there's a reason I'm known as the most feared being in the universe! Come and see now!" he said, tugging her arm a bit. He expected her to be stubborn; he didn't, however, expect her to flip him over, pinning him to the ground with a playful glint in her eye.

She laughed. "The most feared being predator in the universe, eh sweetie? Keep on believing that," she patted his cheek.

The Doctor harrumphed. "Wanna get off me now?"

River grinned. "No, I'm rather comfortable; I think I'll just rest for a minute." She then proceeded to lie down next to him, resting her head against his chest. "You know, you should probably fix the ceiling. Back at Hogwarts it was charmed to look at the sky outside…"

The Doctor looked at her. "What's Hogwarts?"

River smiled, clasping his hand. "It's a boarding school that teaches magic in Scotland. It's wonderful there, and I had such a good childhood with those people; even though I was almost killed by a troll in the dungeon when I was eleven…. And I was also stuck underwater unconscious as a part of a tournament that I took no part of. And I was bullied too… but it was still better than Mme Kovarian." She suppressed a shudder.

The Doctor stroked her hair softly, playing with the strands. "Well, do you want to charm this ceiling too? Go right ahead, it'll give me something more exciting to look at, no offense dear." He murmured, stroking the TARDIS floor.

In skewed grammatically incorrect Latin, River cast the charm. Above them, the universe unfurled before their eyes; galaxies and stars, dying and being born, the wonders of the universe splayed out for them to see.

"River, that's _amazing."_ He said, using Old High Gallifreyan. He was too in awe and couldn't think of the word in proper English. "That makes what I wanted to show you look lame.." he trailed off, still playing with her hair.

"Well go show me, and we'll find out." She said, standing up and offering a hand up. He denied her help, standing up awkwardly wobbling a bit, trying to look composed.

He led her to a magnificent chamber, a few hallways down from his. "This is our room. I know you've always needed your privacy, and I respect that, though it annoys the hell out of me that you won't spend that much time with me—well, this is my solution. You don't need to be with me 24/7, if you don't want to." He looked into her eyes hopefully, then his face fell as he saw her sadness.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I really, truly am. I wish I could stay with you forever."

The Doctor's heart dropped. "oh… but, why?" he asked, his voice catching.

She smiled gently. "I need freedom. Not just privacy. I was stuck in prison for ages, even though that was a lifetime ago. It's not that I don't love you… I will only love you forever and always and completely. You're my life, and I couldn't physically love anyone else. It just isn't possible." She leaned against the doorway. "I love travelling, and I love going on adventure with you, but I need my own choice as to where to go instead of following you or going wherever on the TARDIS. Even when you call for me, I take my time and choose when to go. I tell those around me, so I can lead a normal existence, and so I don't become like all of your companions that drop everything and leave. I would do anything for you, but I can't do this. I had a screwed up childhood and was controlled. I'll never be able to deal with constant change; I need some sort of security, a home base. Don't make me stay with you, because I know bad things will happen that are out of my control."

He nodded, looking at her seriously. "I get that, really I do."

"You know, I'm almost as old as you, now, Doctor. Don't say that you're looking out for me," she interjected.

"I never meant to make you feel trapped. I shudder to think of a caged River Song…" he winced, imagining very not good things.

"Well, I'm less violent now, in my old age. You met me when I was ruthless and had nothing to live for. I remember this one time a time agent tried to capture me, and ended up handcuffed inside the engine room of a Dalek ship, naked. That ship combusted moments later… your doing."

O0o0o

Random place to cut it off, I'm sorry. But I was really lazy and yeah… I have the next 2 chapters written, so I might share an excerpt for people who review….? And in other news: I'm dressing as the Doctor for Halloween, and already had all the costume pieces in my basement. How awesome is that?!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

So I have not updated since October

That's a sin. I'm going to hell blah blah blah. I just lost my muse. *shrugs* then tumblr… it's all very distracting. I died… then I was a robot roman, yes very distracting, sorry.

So where we left off: river/hermione and the doctor were in the tardis floating and stuff, and rory and amy were with ginny just chatting and whatever.

0o0o0o0oo0

Rory and Amy were leaning against the kitchen counter drinking tea, getting to know Ginny and vice versa. "So Rory. You've died how many times now?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"Well I didn't exist for a while… then when the dream lord came along I died twice, then I was a Roman. And yeah, on that pirate ship I was basically dead, but Amy saved me. I swear I've died more than that though," Rory frowned, thinking back.

"Well there was that time in the US where that agent guy faked your death and you were put ontio a body bag." Amy inputted helpfully.

"True. Then there was the time where I thought you and I had died when we went into that doll house. And you may have possibly thought I was dead when I was off with Jenny when we were on that Flesh Island." Rory grinned.

"Yeah, but we knew you'd return... At least as some sort of flesh zombie. It's hard to get rid of you Rory Pond." Amy bumped his shoulder playfully. "And don't forget when you did your whole "Last Centurion" stunt, and the Doctor and I thought you had died when there weren't any records of you heroically saving me in that box after some fire." She leaned her head against him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He smelled like warm tea, fireplace, and ginger cookies, but most of all he smelled like home. She found so much comfort in his embrace, feeling at home even in the midst of danger halfway across the galaxy, or in this case, in a magical apartment. "Sorry for worrying you, love." He said in an undertone. She kissed him softly, standing on her toes.

"You two are inspiring, you know that?" Ginny said quietly. "You've been through so much and care for each other on an incomprehensible level to everyone around you. It's awesome, and I hope one day I'll find love like that."

Amy smirked. "If only you knew."

Rory grinned with his wife. "Well you know, sometimes your perfect match is standing right beside you, crazy as that seems. It took Amy like 10 years to figure out I was in love with her, since I was such a quiet person. She didn't even figure it out, River did! Then she told Amy, and I ran off. We've basically been together ever since." Rory rubbed his wife's arm.

"Okay, you were not a quiet boy." Amy ruffled his hair. "You were an awkward gangly teenager who refused to like anyone else and only hung out with Mels and I. It was no wonder I thought you were gay!"

Ginny burst out laughing. Rory looked disgruntled, but took Amy's teasing with a grain of salt. "Yeah and you were the popular trouble maker, whom all the boys wanted and all the girls wanted to be friends with, but secretly everyone thought you were insane because you rambled on about the Doctor. Added to the trio was Mels, who was our best friend and troublemaker blah blah blah…" Rory looked at Ginny. "So enough with the teasing, Ginny, do you have any biscuits?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at Rory. "Rude." Rory shrugged.

"So you guys know my future, yeah?" Ginny queried, curious.

Amy flashed a grin. "Spoilers." She laughed, "Oh I have _always_ wanted to say that!"

Ginny frowned. "Ugh. I hate timetravel. You have no idea what your future is, and you know mine. But if you did tell me then it would be a self fulfilling prophecy or something like in the Ministry of Magic. I wouldn't be able to change my future, but I can't anyways since I don't even know what to change." She sighed, exasperated.

"Don't think about it." Rory advised. "It'll give you a migraine. I long ago stopped trying to figure out why I'm not dead, and how Melody never grew up, but did."

Ginny smiled. "You're such a dad. Yeah, Hermione was never simple, even when she wasn't part time-lord. She used to over think everything, and would panic about things that she had no control over. And don't even get me started on her third year in which she used time travel to do extra courses and ended up saving a hippogriff along with Harry's godfather who was an escaped prisoner." She smiled. "What? I didn't understand everything you said, so I thought this would make it even!" Ginny stood up. "Want to go sit in the living room?"

Amy and Rory nodded, following her out into the family room. It had three couches, each one a bizarre pattern; one was a dull red with green checks, another had a bamboo pattern. The last was by far the most eccentric, with yellow turtles swimming in fire blowing out bubbles. "It's charming." Amy offered.

Ginny giggled. "George did that. He's such a prankster. He owns a joke shop, and decided to redecorate our flat. He's a bit bonkers, to be honest."

0o0o0

Next chapter will discuss how the hell River is magical.

And once again, a million apologies.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I'm trying to update more, now that I've gotten back in the swing of things. And I mean, I hate it when authors give up, which is such a wimpy way out. "And this is how the last man dies; not with a bang, but a whimper."

So what happened last chapter: Amy and Rory chilled with Ginny. That's basically it.

Oh awesome song that I suggest you listen to : Maybe I Love You by Lenka. She's actually adorable, I love her so much.

0o0o0o

It was getting late in the TARDIS.

Well, technically from a nonlinear point of view, time wasn't really existing seeing as they were on the TARDIS. Thinking about it now, there really was no standardized time in the sentient machine, and time may or may not pass differently inside it in relation to the outside world. If you think about it, the TARDIS is a different dimension; therefore all rules may be different.

Back to the point though, I'm rambling.

Hermione and the Doctor had spent hours together catching up as well as talking about the mundane everyday topics as well such as wizarding scandals, and Hermione's new Animagus. They had also puttered around in the control room spending some quality time with the TARDIS, basking in each other's company and the domesticity of it all. It reminded River of the time she and her Doctor had painted the TARDIS after the Manhattan Weeping Angel ordeal. Of course, River couldn't bring it up, seeing as it was in the Doctor's future… which really got annoying in everyday conversations. It's like talking to someone with amnesia.. They seem normal yet can't remember everything.

Both Hermione and the Doctor were both yawning, but to avoid the elephant in the room regarding sleeping arrangements, they had travelled to the kitchen solving their problem with a classic cup of English tea.

The kitchen had been wallpapered in a faded yellow with a black motif. There were culinary items from around the universe, and the food storage was filled with potentially edible alien food.

Hermione poured some water and put in a tea bag, putting a warming charm on it. She then used a summoning charm for a few other things. The Doctor looked slightly awed, but scrunched up his face as though trying to remember something. "There's your tea sweetie." Hermione said, placing the mug beside him as she sat down at the kitchen table.

He frowned suspiciously and took a sip, immediately relaxing. "Oh this is brilliant! Perfect, actually. Just like my mum used to make." He remarked. "You even put a spurt of lime and two dashes of nutmeg!"

River shrugged. "I don't know why you insist on you tea being so particular. Personally good plain black tea from Appulapacia is the best. Black, no milk or sugar. And actually, I also added a bit of custard powder, which is probably why it tastes so good."

"well it's sweet and savory, and absolutely perfect. Which is how Yorkshire pudding tastes so good. I made it, you know." The Doctor preened.

River chuckled to herself. "I know for a fact that you didn't invent Yorkshire pudding. Remember I took my master's project all about you."

The Doctor laughed along with his wife, yawning a bit. "That's what you think Professor Song," he said, tapping her on the nose. "By the way, didn't Luna University sort of frown upon you studying your husband? And I'm relatively sure all record of me disappeared a while back so how'd you even find out anything about me?"

"Magic, sweetie." River winked, her brownish blond curls bouncing around her head.

The Doctor groaned. "That's worse than spoilers!" he complained, burying his face into her shoulder, messing up his hair.

His eyes drooped as he relaxed. River rolled her eyes, 'Thank god there's sleepytime custard powder! He probably hasn't slept in days, the poor dear. Bless." She thought to herself.

"Time for bed sweetie," she whispered.

"I don't wanna goo.." he moaned, "can't u just stay here forever?" he burrowed further, fidgeting until he comfortably lay on her chest. "Besides, I'm not even tired." He justified.

River grinned. "Then why are you practically asleep on my chest, hey?"

The Doctor's eyes flew open as he sat back up in his chair, eyes alert, his hair resembling that of a cockatoo. "er.. um.. well the.. and you… it's easy to explain really… um… comfortable?" he offered. "Come-on, they're soft and round and pillowy… and errr.. they were there…. So.." he blushed profusely, trailing off rubbing the back of his neck.

She rolled her eyes. "Not the first time you've done that. Let's just go to bed, I'm tired too." She pulled him up, leading them to their room. He was only half aware what was going on, but he blindly followed his wife, trusting her. Really, at this point, everything was distracting. The particles of dust that were floating by were startled by being walked into by River. The Doctor sympathized with them, thinking that maybe one speck of dust had a very busy stressful life and just wanted to float and relax a little, and maybe it felt underappreciated and walked over so didn't have a great self esteem.

River had slowed down once she had noticed the dopey look on her husband's face. She mentally wandlessly cast Legilimens, something that was becoming easier and easier, taking a quick peek inside his mind. Seeing the story about the speck of dust, she rolled her eyes and exited his mind. Finally they had reached their bedroom. Though it wouldn't really make sense to the average person, the TARDIS had some weird timey wimey stuff going on. It was either that, or it worked like the Room of Requirement. Anyway, when they entered the room, it was luxurious red and a rich gold. River smiled; it seemed a lifetime ago that she had been in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh that's new." The Doctor mumbled. He face planted onto the bed, falling asleep immediately on the gold duvet with red embroidery.

River shucked off her shoes; they were red converse, both stylish and functional. Tugging off her socks, she relished the feeling of her bare feet on the deep brown wood flooring. She had always enjoyed the feeling of freedom one has after the removal of footwear; she preferred cold feet to socks any day, which is why whenever she felt safe the shoes came off immediately. She still didn't quite trust the Doctor in this timeframe not to go dashing about on new worlds. It was nice feeling safe for once; no Voldemort, bullying, pressure, Silence or Madam Kovarian to bring her down.

Sometimes, _sometimes,_ it was nice being alone. Well, that's not quite true. It was more like River enjoyed the serenity of lack of people. People and society in general were annoying with all their noise and rules and regulations. It was one of the reasons she loved books and libraries so much, no one would ever bother her. It was the same in high school; if you put in headphones, there was an unspoken law that no one would bother you except teachers. Looking at the splayed out Doctor fondly, River changed into red plaid pyjama shorts and a light grey tanktop.

"Come to bed," the Doctor whined, his voice coming through muffled by the fabric.

Tying her uncontrollable locks back with a hair tie, River slipped under the covers as the Doctor did the same and curled up next to her, his head on her chest once again. "I love you." The Doctor announced clearly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Goodnight, Doctor." He frowned. "Oh fine, I love you too sweetie," she said, rolling her eyes. "But does it really need saying?"

He grimaced. "Yep. Learned that the hard way. Better said now than never."

River cringed. "Ah. Rose."

He flinched at the name. "Yeah… though not just her, basically everyone. Apparently I don't show my emotions enough."

"That's the understatement of the century. You bide your time then explode, and usually it has some negative repercussions. Must I remind you of demon's run?"

He bared his teeth. "Yeah… not the best thing I've done. Let's just go to bed shall we?" He rose up, and kissed her, burying his fingers in her hair. She smiled against him.

"Just how far along are we for you?"

"Well I'm relatively sure that this is a relationship that will last seeing as you've had a few lives with me… but on my side… well basically ehm…"

She smiled sadly at him. "Go to bed sweetie," she kissed him on the cheek, and lay her head to rest.

0o0o

A few hours later Hermione woke up gasping. The Doctor was immediately alert. "What's wrong?" he murmured worriedly. River shook her head. "I just…" she frowned. "No no no no no… not again. Doctor I can't remember! Sweetie, I want you to watch me carefully for the next few days… the Silence may have told me to do something in my dream." She started becoming hysterical. "Distract me, please!" she begged.

"Hush now, River." The Doctor wiped her brow. "Why don't I tell you a Gallifreyan Legend? This one is from times before Rassilon, when we didn't rely on numbers and reasoning yet performed miracles by other cultures' standards.

"A long long time ago, a young girl was wandering through the forests of Solitude, in search of the perfect stone to skip across the water. Back then, everyone could control the Time Vortex, bending it to their will. This girl was special; she was born with the vortex inside her.

The Doctor stared off into the distance. "Back when I was a boy, any Time Lord who reached the age of eight would look into the vastness of time." The Doctor looked over at his wife who had curled up beside him. "Some would gain knowledge, some would go mad, and others would run. It's been established in the history of the universe that Time Lords came before humans but what isn't told is that humans are in some ways superior.

"So back to the little girl. She drifted through the Vortex and ended up on Earth. She wasn't frightened, quite the opposite really, she was curious. She had been taught to question everything before fearing it, which unfortunately wasn't status quo when I was growing up. We were always told never to question. Observe and learn was the motto of our people.

"Anyway, this little girl decided Earth was nice, and fell in love with a boy, had grown up and gave birth to fourteen children, all of whom had many children as well. These half time lord super kids though never exposed to the Time Vortex gained the use of magic. The magic stayed very strong in these descendants but soon even those without a drop of magical blood would give birth to a magical child. On Gallifrey, rules grew stricter enforcing children to reason. We lost our ability to do magic. By putting a name to everything and using numbers and formulas to predict the future, we lost our ability to control the time Vortex." The Doctor looked over at his now peacefully sleeping wife, a small smile on his face.

O0o0o


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So do you ever find it weird that your daughter is older than you?" Ginny asked Amy. It was nightfall and Rory had gone to sleep in Hermione's room.

"We'll so is the Doctor and Rory. I'm kinda used to it by now. Now I have this really important question: is it common for a child of a witch and a muggle man to have no magic at all but pass down the magical gene?"

Ginny tucked her now pajama clad legs underneath her. "Not usually, but I don't really know. That's more of a McGonnagle question. I suppose maybe it's like a Muggle flu... Some people carry the virus and pass it on but don't get sick themselves. Now that I think of it that's not the most flattering comparison..." She shrugged.

Amy stood up and yawned. "Thanks for letting us stay the night. The Doctor isn't really reliable for returning on time. If you could Apparate us to Leadworth tomorrow that'd be great!"

As soon as she had said those words, the TARDIS appeared in the living room. Hermione stepped out, with a smug expression on her face. "Oh mummy dearest, you've forgotten I actually know how to fly the TARDIS."

Amy grinned. "You have a knack for proving me wrong, yeah? How is it that a half time lord witch has impeccable timing yet a full fledged time lord comes twelve years late?"

"Oi!" The Doctor popped out of the TARDIS looking quite offended. He proceeded to trip over the coffee table breaking it in half. "River!" Came a muffled voice trough the wreckage.

River rolled her eyes. "Every time." She helped him up and cast reparo. "You should really watch where you're going, sweetie, I'd like my flat left intact."

Rory came bounding down the stairs in ducky pyjamas, along with ducky slippers. He looked doomed to crash and hurt himself. He noticed their concerned expressions, and said, "Don't worry about me guys, and Ginny cast some sort of spell so that I couldn't accidentally hurt myself." He tripped over the carpet, landing on top of Amy. "Hm… I guess the not hurting only applies to me. Sorry Amy."

"Oi, you lot! Can't you stay separate for 5 minutes? I don't understand all your unnecessary humany wumany touching!" The Doctor complained.

"That's a bit rich, coming from you sweetie." Hermione winked.

Rory cringed, "Nope! Don't wanna know!"

Amy walked over to River to hug her daughter. "Thanks for coming back so promptly. It's nice to see you here again, Melody."

Melody grinned at her mum. "I love you, mum."

"Oh what a touching moment," said a cold hard female voice. The TARDIS faded from existence bring with it all the colours of their surroundings. They appeared to be in a white chamber; the couch Ginny had been sitting on still existed. Ginny stood up, alarmed.

A woman in a black leather suit with a sour expression was with them. "Mme Kovarian," the Doctor sneered. "Haven't seen you in a while. I must say, I haven't missed you."

She smiled, an almost reptilian air about her. "Rude. I've brought a little friend. Come here my dear," she cooed softly.

A young girl, perhaps five or six, stood beside her in a white night gown. She had a short curly blond mop of hair, and had barely any eyebrows. She was a perfect blend of the Doctor and River. Amy was startled. "Melody, do you have a daughter I should know about?" she said, begging silently her daughter's answer would be no.

River looked concerned. "Not that I'm aware of… but neither were you when you were pregnant with me…"

"Don't you have some sort of flesh sensor now Doctor?" Rory prompted.

The Doctor frowned, "Yeah, I do, and when River came on board it didn't go off… she wasn't 100% human, but I mean she is a special case."

Ginny started panicking. "What's going on?!" she cast Apparate, only for her wand to spark angrily.

"Nice try, my dear," Kovarian praised mockingly. "Anti-magic charm. Same goes for you, Melody. Don't try to escape."

"Well I didn't really plan to anyway… it's much more interesting here." River announced.

The little girl began to speak. "Don't worry Mels," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "We're not related… relatives are gross." She crinkled her nose in disgust. "Do you guys not find it weird that you're all related in some way… yucky humans."

Rory looked the most confused. "Last time I checked we weren't related…"

"Not yet." The little girl hinted. "Oops, spoilers," she said as her eyes widened.

Hermione quickly popped into the Doctor's head. _"You don't seem to be too surprised sweetie."_

The Doctor smiled suspiciously, "_oh you'll find out soon. It has to be lived, River. No peeking."_

"If I'm not interrupting anything," spoke Mme Kovarian, looking pointedly at River and the Doctor. "Melody, you were our greatest help and hindrance, and with all the knowledge we've amassed throughout your life, we've created a newer, better you. Meet Rain Fish."

Amy snorted. "That's a sucky name. My daughter's name is much cooler than yours."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Trust Pond to diss people in the middle of a difficult situation."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him. "Says the man in the bowtie," she retorted.

Melody giggled. "You're never going to let that go are you, mum?"

"Children, children, are you really so domestic as to tease each other in hostile situations?" Mme Kovarian asked, astounded by this family.

"Welcome to my world," said Rory, as he sat down on the couch that had travelled along with them. Of course it was the most horrendous couch, florescent yellow turtles swimming in fire blowing bubbles. Everyone looked at him incredulously. "What? You're all being domestic, why not get comfortable?"

"Of course the most distracting couch I own appears with us…" Ginny said exasperatedly. She sat on the other end of the couch, watching Kovarian guardedly.

The Doctor flopped onto the couch in between them. "This is the most relaxed hostile situation I've ever been in… well maybe the whole crash of the Byzantium thing… we had comfy chairs."

River chuckled, "True, Sweetie. And there was that time when I was searching for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron and we had visited Xenophilius Lovegood… it was awkward, but he had a rather comfortable sofa. Yeah… too bad the Death Eaters decided to drop by…" she trailed off, reminiscing.

"Ugh, you guys are lucky," Rory complained. "When I was a Roman there was no luxury, then on the pirate ship I was in like a medically induced coma so I suppose that was relatively relaxing until Amy woke me up telling me I was dying… that became stressful quickly."

"Mmm.. asides from today I've never been in a relaxed hostile environment… maybe back in first year when I was controlled by a journal? It was terrifying, yeah, but at the time I wasn't really aware of it all… then I was kind of almost dead in the chamber of secrets…"

"You know what," Mme Kovarian sighed. "I grow tired of your domesticity… I'll trap you guys later, besides, you'll be seeing Rain Fish again." With that, they reappeared in Hermione and Ginny's flat.

"Did that seriously just happen!?" Rory exclaimed.

"You mean the whole boring evil people away with our domesticity? Yeah, I'd say so." The Doctor grinned. "Domesticity isn't all that bad. I once knew a guy who exploded some Cybermen with love."

River snorted. "Hard to believe that actually happened. You know, we should visit Stormageddon."

Amy smiled. "After you drop us off right? At this rate I'll be grey by the time I see my mum and dad again."

The Doctor inexplicably burst out laughing. "Oh Pond… if only you knew."

**a/n sorry for such the long wait again. I was sick for like a week and had to catch up in school. If I got a few reviews (I don't care if they're positive or negative, as long as I know people actually care enough to write) maybe I'd update quicker.**

**Ta ta for now**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I was recently reading over the first few chapters so that my facts were in check… and I am so ashamed of those first few chapters. They're so amature… this site really does help writers increase their skill. Seriously, my first chapter was bared 500 words, and described nothing! So thank you so much, readers, that you bothered following and seeing the writing improve. I think eventually I will rewrite the first four chapters or so, because they were terrible!**

**Now I feel like my chapters are too short (they're usually in between 1000 to 1500 words) and I plan to make them longer (2000+) **

where we left off:

"Did that seriously just happen!?" Rory exclaimed.

"You mean the whole boring evil people away with our domesticity? Yeah, I'd say so." The Doctor grinned. "Domesticity isn't all that bad. I once knew a guy who exploded some Cybermen with love."

River snorted. "Hard to believe that actually happened. You know, we should visit Stormageddon."

Amy smiled. "After you drop us off right? At this rate I'll be grey by the time I see my mum and dad again."

The Doctor inexplicably burst out laughing. "Oh Pond… if only you knew."

00o0o0o0oo0

"I think it's about time we called it a night," Rory suggested. "We need to recover from the hostile situation," he sniggered.

Amy giggled. "Oh totally, I bet Mr Roman here is very frightened!"

Ginny snorted. "Such a nancy boy, Mr Pond. Why don't you go off to bed then?"

"Oh enough, gingers," Hermione placated. "I'm tired too, why don't you two go watch a movie since you seem to be so high on adrenalin right now?"

"Yeah! I'll join you!" The Doctor announced and bounced onto the sofa. "Do you have popcorn and custard here? They actually taste amazing together!"

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms. "Think again, sweetie. You need to go to sleep, and there's no way you're getting anything sugary before bed."

"But River…" he complained. "I wanna watch Mean Girls! You know how much I love that movie! Besides, you're not my mum, I can do whatever I want!"

Hermione got a serious glint in her eye. "Well it's for the best if you'd do what I say…" she threatened. "Besides, I'm tired, and i think the gingers will tease to psychological and emotional trauma."

The Doctor looked pleadingly to Rory, Rory, however, was having none of it. "What she said," he stated firmly.

The Doctor pouted, but let the two mature adults lead him into his TARDIS. The sentient machine welcomed her thief by tripping him on his way up to the console. "Thanks dear," he grumbled.

MEANWHILE WITH THE GINGERS (MY IDEA OF A LINEBREAK)

"So did you want to watch Mean Girls?" Ginny offered.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Amy said as they walked to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Ginny accio'd the kernels and poured them into a pot, casting a heating charm. "Magic is pretty awesome… it must've been really cool growing up in the wizarding world."

Ginny smiled wistfully. "Looking back, it was pretty fantastic. At the time though it was always stressful, ignoring Voldemort, my two older twin brothers were quite the pranksters, and we never had enough money. We just barely got by, but I'm glad my dad had a job he enjoyed instead of an aristocratic stuck up boring job." Ginny laughed. "I think he'd go insane! He's much like the Doctor that way." She grew melancholic, "it was kind of lonely, being the only girl; I became one of the boys fairly quickly."

"My best friend was a boy, and I had one girl friend too when I started school… though I'm not sure it counts seeing as it was Melody all along. I had a great imagination, creating adventures starring Amelia Pond and the Raggedy Doctor. It was great having Rory around for dress-up!"

Amy and Ginny walked back to the couch and set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Hold on a mo'" Ginny told Amy, then transfigured the sofa into a larger bed shaped piece of furniture.

"You have heard of a pull-out couch, right?" asked Amy.

"Well duh," Ginny rolled her eyes, "But magic is way more fun!"

She shrugged, "True."

They never really paid attention to the movie, aside from quoting a few lines every now and then. They had painted eachother's nails, the classic girl's sleepover. "So what were your parents' names?" Ginny asked.

"Tabitha and Augustus Pond… really quite horrendous names. I'm glad I got a relatively normal name," laughed Amy.

"Ugh, you're so lucky; I have the most obscure name in my family. Then again, it isn't all too strange to be called Ginevra in the wizarding community; we have names like Bathilda, Bartemus, Draco, Sirius, and Andromeda… yet my parents are Arthur and Molly. Then they decide to have normal named sons… well except maybe Percy, but I mean Ronald, Fred, Bill, George, Charlie? Completely average and mundane."

"So what are you naming your child if you ever have one?"

"To be honest, I've always planned on naming my first born daughter Amelia." At Amy's surprised expression, Ginny continued, "Hey, I thought of it before I even met you! It's not like I'm naming my unborn child after you or anything!"

"Good, last time I named my child after someone, I was really naming her after herself… even if she does go by multiple names," Amy laughed.

"My name isn't Tabitha and I'm not in Scotland… I think it's safe to say I'm not your mum."

Amy grinned. "It's nice to have a sleepover like this. It's different having one with Melody. Yeah, we used to share secrets, talk to boys and everything all the time. But… now I'm her mum, and it's weird seeing the Doctor in that way, same as it must be strange for me to talk about her dad even though she's already heard me talk about him since we were little kids. It's a strange new dynamic for me, but not for her because she's known her entire life I was her mum."

"Yeah I like spending time with you," Ginny began, "For a time traveler you're pretty normal, and I can joke around with you… Hermione is always so serious; it's hard to have a normal sleepover with her. And Luna's really strange… don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister, but she's as mad as a bag of cats. I don't know what she's saying half the time."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Melody can be really serious, especially now in her old age!" Ginny grinned. "She's so much like Rory that way."

"Yeah but she has your fire, determination and spunk!"

"Ha ha, it's nice not being the only ginger.." Amy started braiding Ginny's hair. "But you do have hair exactly like my mum. I miss her; I don't really think I've even seen her since my wedding, we rarely have alone time together. A few weeks back, my dad and I went up to the Highlands to do some hiking, my mum's not really into that."

"Yeah me neither," Ginny admitted. "Five for you Glen CoCo!" she said in time with the movie. "Oh this film is such a classic, but I still find it weird your son in law wanted to watch it with us."

Amy cringed. "Ew. Don't call him that, he's five. I'd prefer calling him my imaginary friend… I feel old when I think of myself as a mother in law. He's my best friend. Well, I suppose you're my best friend seeing as it's kinda weird having a family member for a best friend, yeah? Rory and Mels were my best friends until I married one and gave birth to the other."

Ginny snorted. "That's something you don't hear every day."

Amy snorted. "It is in my world!"

Ginny smiled wistfully. "Everyone I know is so adventurous and they've done so much with their lives. You're impossibly, Amy, and your daughter's an anomaly. Your husband has died too many times," she checked the people off on her fingers, "My brother, Ron, went searching for horcruxes, Neveille beheaded a snake, my mum killed Bellatrix… And Harry.. Well he's done every possible dangerous thing he could get into, and me? All I've done is be there."

"Don't worry Gin'," Amy consoled her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "This comes from experience, _it's worth the wait._ Rory was always there, being safe and domestic, and look at how amazing he is! We all have the potential; it's just the extraordinary that brings it out in us!"

She leaned against Amy. "Thanks."

Amy sat up suddenly, excited. "Join us!"

"What? NO!"

"Yeah, you should! It's great! You get to learn new cultures, see the impossible, explore new worlds, and meet fantastic people! Besides," Amy paused, getting more serious. "Melody pops in and out; she's not permanent. The Doctor and I get along great, but Rory's always left out. I'm sure you two could get along."

"Really, you think?" Ginny said, quirking her head to the side.

"Yeah, we'll see the Doctor tomorrow." Soon after, Amy fell asleep, curling up next to Ginny. Ginny lay there, thinking about the future. Rory popped his head out, and Ginny closed her eyes only just enough to see him.

Rory went to his wife, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, brushing her hair back. "Good night, Amy, sleep well." He whispered. Amy smiled in her sleep, as Rory walked back into the TARDIS. Ginny smiled; she loved Amy like a sister, and was content in the knowledge that Rory would always be there.

All was well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. The Angels Take Manhattan**

**Idk this chapter was really easy to write, and I used a bit of the script that I found online… so yeah. Added a bit of my own too, of course.**

**Where we left off:**

"Yeah, we'll see the Doctor tomorrow." Soon after, Amy fell asleep, curling up next to Ginny. Ginny lay there, thinking about the future. Rory popped his head out, and Ginny closed her eyes only just enough to see him.

Rory went to his wife, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, brushing her hair back. "Good night, Amy, sleep well." He whispered. Amy smiled in her sleep, as Rory walked back into the TARDIS. Ginny smiled; she loved Amy like a sister, and was content in the knowledge that Rory would always be there.

All was well.

**And yeah, I didn't really realize it at the time, but I ended last chapter like the HP series, so I feel pretty awesome.**

**Ps: who else is super excited for AVPSY?! IT'S GONNA BE TOTALLY AWESOME!**

Ginny and Amy woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes and maple syrup. "Rise and shine, gingers!" the Doctor bellowed, standing next to their makeshift bed. His face was full of flour and he wore a ridiculously large chef hat which had a burn mark through it… it was obvious River had gotten to him.

Amy raised her eyebrows incredulously, "Chef Hat. Get rid."

The Doctor pouted, "Oh Amy," he whined. "Must I always educate you in fashion? Chef Hats are cool!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I've been in the modeling industry for a while now—"

The Doctor interrupted, "well so have I!"

River came in with her hands on her hips looking entirely unamused with the handprints of flour all over her, especially her butt. Her hair was mussed and there was a bit of her lipstick on the Doctor's lips. Ginny laughed, "Oh Hermione, this reminds me of the time way back in.. well 5th Year for me when Cormack Mclaggen the octopus was your date to Slughorn's party!"

River's lip twitched upward, hinting at a smile. "Yeah, but I escaped him. Kinda hard to do the same with a baby giraffe who was playing with flour and too clumsy for his own good."

Ginny grinned, "Oh good Merlin… so where's Rory?"

River grimaced, "Well… Daddy dearest tripped over the Doctor and placed his hands on the hot stove simultaneously giving him a concussion then passing out. And I'm not really sure how, but his leg was bleeding too. Don't worry though, his heart stopped having strange palpitations… its rather remarkable how quickly he's mortally wound himself and come back to life just as quickly."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm not even concerned," she admitted. "Rory has the gift of always coming back… usually at the worst times too. He's pretty oblivious, to be honest, which is pretty funny sometimes!"

Ginny sprang out of bed into the kitchen. Thankfully Rory seemed completely okay and was standing in front of the stove with a perplexed look on his face. He turned to look at her, "um, Ginny… the stove isn't working…"

She laughed lightly, "well that's because we don't need electricity, so we've never paid the bill. Here, Rory let me take over." Rory smiled thankfully as she took his place. She transfigured the pan into a waffle iron and started summoning the ingredients for the Belgian breakfast. Mere minutes later she had five plates of waffles with fruit and whipped cream on the side. Rory had set the magically lengthened table without injuring himself, which was surprising in and of itself.

The Doctor brought out a bowl of custard from the TARDIS after cleaning his face; apparently there was an infinite supply of custard in the kitchen. He poured it on top of his plate of waffles, which was probably the most normal combination he'd made with custard since he had last regenerated.

"So do you guys mind if I join you on the TARDIS?" Ginny inquired. "Just for one trip, my life's been rather boring and I'd like to spice it up a bit."

The Doctor and Rory both wholeheartedly agreed with her coming on board and Amy had no qualms about it either. Hermione was a bit reserved, but she was more introverted anyway, so not entirely unexpected. She did seem a bit morose, for she knew what was going to happen, but she also knew that she couldn't alter the timeline.

She smiled sadly. "That'd be fantastic Ginny," she stated, seeming anything other than excited for her. She absently gave Ginny and her mum a hug. "Unfortunately, I can't join you guys… you'll be seeing me soon though," she kissed her Dad and the Doctor on the cheek.

"Riverrrrr…" the Doctor groaned. "Why do you insist on being so mysterious and enigmatic?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because it's fun, sweetie." She winked and disappeared.

"Oh that woman!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

"Watch it," Rory warned him.

"She's so…. Exhaustingly brilliant," he sighed, sinking into his chair.

Amy laughed, "Oh Doctor… that's marriage!"

Ginny chuckled as she went around the table picking up the dirty dishes. "Oh let me do it," Rory said, standing up to help her. "It's the least I can do for your hospitality."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Rory, but I don't have a sink or dishwasher."

The Roman was baffled, "What is this sorcery?!" he exclaimed.

She giggled, "A simple cleaning charm… I only really have an oven because Hermione likes to keep some of her Muggle ways… not that there's anything wrong with that!" Ginny backtracked.

"Oh relax, Sparks," the Doctor chuckled.

"Sparks?" Amy quirked her eyebrow.

"What? We've all got nicknames… the Legs, the Nose, Ms Robinson, Raggedy Man, the girl who waited, Rory the Roman?" he listed, "And it's not like I'm going to call her ginger since River _was_ ginger, Rory's sort of gingery brown and you…" he smiled, "you almost made the Ultimate Ginge with Van Gogh!"

Amy shrugged, "Fair point."

"Wait, what?!" Rory sputtered, "When was this?! Where was I!?"

"Ha, yeah," Amy smiled sheepishly, "You kind of didn't exist at the time… and Vincent was hitting on me saying we'd have children with the brightest ginger hair…"

"Oh so it's Vincent now?"

"This family is impossible!" Ginny said, exasperated.

"Welcome to the Pond life," Rory gestured grandly.

"We've got Amy Pond, Rory Pond," Amy added, "and last but not least, Doctor… Pond? Doctor Pond or Doctor Song, Doctor?"

00o0o

Sorry weird ending but just wanted to make sure you got this chapter quickly


	18. Chapter 18

18

And I'm really sorry to SlytherinTimeLordTribute for being such a bitch :D I'm truly very apologetic

"_Ha, yeah," Amy smiled sheepishly, "You kind of didn't exist at the time… and Vincent was hitting on me saying we'd have children with the brightest ginger hair…"_

"_Oh so it's Vincent now?" _

"_This family is impossible!" Ginny said, exasperated._

"_Welcome to the Pond life," Rory gestured grandly._

"_We've got Amy Pond, Rory Pond," Amy added, "and last but not least, Doctor… Pond? Doctor Pond or Doctor Song, Doctor?"_

The Doctor smiled at her, "Doctor Pond because River is Doctor Song… well I suppose she's Dr. Mrs. Doctor River Hermione Melody Pond Song Granger…Pond?"

"Er, yeah… what he said. Chances are River'll have a son that you'll marry and you'll join the family."

Ginny laughed, "Sounds quite a bit like the Weasley family! If you're ginger, you're one of us," she cleaned up the dishes, magically putting them back in the cupboards where they belonged.

"So where do you want to go, Sparks?" the Doctor asked anxiously. "Please don't say to meet Marilyn Monroe, because we got married and it wasn't pretty. I've also got too much history with most of the British monarchy, past, present, and future so don't bother with them. Olympics too. I'd suggest avoiding Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Agatha Christie, and ooh! And JK Rowling. I don't want to think of her reaction to meeting you, Ginny. And let's not go near Egyptian queens, Stonehenge, Romans, American presidents, most painters, especially Picasso and Van Gogh. Picasso and I never really got on well."

"Well how about New York, this point in time?" Ginny suggested.

"Um," the Doctor tapped his chin pensively, "Yeah, sure, as long as we don't meet any retired show girls named Tallulah, three Ls and an H, if you didn't know. And we should steer clear of anyone who looks remotely pig-like."

Rory whistled, "You've got more history than I do."

The Doctor grinned, "I get around."

Amy slapped his arm. "Not now that you're married you don't!"

"OucH!" he rubbed his arm looking at the evil ginger Pond balefully, "No… I suppose not," he conceded.

LINE BREAK

Ginny was just about ready to leave when she noticed Hermione had left a book on her chair. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the front cover. The Ponds were all in the TARDIS as Ginny called, "Doctor!"

A few crashes and bangs from within the TARDIS answered her as the Doctor popped his head out, a few smudges of grease on his face and his hair askew.

"Yeah what's wrong, Sparks?"

"Hermione left you this," she replied, tossing the novel to him.

He caught it, looking confused for a moment then looking up at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

0o0o0o

"Yowza!" The Doctor exclaimed for the seventh time since opening the book. They were picnicking in Central Park as the Doctor read the book Hermione had left behind.

Amy stole the book from him, "since when do you even read?"

The Doctor blushed, "I just liked the cover."

She flipped the book over, noticing the blond curly haired woman on the front cover with quite a bit of cleavage. "Who's Melody Malone?"

The Doctor flushed, "er… um, I dunno. It's nothing… River left this book behind." He grabbed for it successfully.

Rory's eyes bugged out, "Oh god, I don't want to know what reading material my daughter gave you. She's going to ruin your innocence!"

Ginny smiled mischievously. "Don't worry Rory, I leafed through it, it's not some sort of alien spacey karma sutra."

"Hey, Amy, why are you wearing glasses? It's making our eyes all… liney and stuff." The Doctor pointed out.

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock. Surely the Doctor couldn't be so oblivious. "Rory do I have lines on my face?"

"Yes." The Doctor affirmed as Rory simultaneously responded:

"No."

"You didn't even look at me!"

"Well I specifically remember noticing them earlier. I mean, NOT noticing them earlier."

"You walk among fire pits, Centurion," Amy warned. "Ginny, what about you?"

_Oh crap, _Ginny thought to herself. "Well… I'm not a good judge of age seeing as most witches and wizards have a longer life span than non-magicals…" she started. "And I've only really known you for about two days… but you look very young. What, I'd probably say 35 for a Muggle, yeah?"

"Seven years," Rory replied, not wanting Amy to lash out at the world. "And still as beautiful as ever," he attempted to kiss his wife on the cheek but she shoved him away.

"I'm 34," Amy told her friend.

The Doctor looked shocked, had it really been so many years since he had first met little Amelia Pond? "Didn't ask," he said morosely. All his friends would be leaving him so so soon.

"True, but you wanted to know," she paused, inspecting his face. "How old are you nowadays?"

The Doctor gave her a small sad smile and shrugged. "No idea."

Rory rolled his eyes. The Doctor tried to stay forever young but Rory knew exactly what he was doing. There was a point where you just kind of … gave up. Life would go on, friends would die and you'd have to watch them wither away. He knew exactly what the Doctor's coping techniques were.

"Oh shut up," Amy replied, shoving the Doctor.

He laughed, "No really though, I don't." he smiled, reminiscing. "I love in a time machine, I don't age—there's no strict passage of time to go by."

Amy pouted and frowned, crossing her arms. "Excuse me Mr. I'm too cool for counting, you've got seven grey hairs," she informed him.

The Time Lord raised his eyebrow. "You counted?"

"It's a hobby."

"I try to keep up with everyone else. A wrinkle here, a grey hair there. Time Lord instinct. It's only polite!" he explained.

"Yeah a few witches and wizards cast aging charms on themselves sometimes too," Ginny agreed. "Mostly because we like to be taken seriously in the non-magical world. Imagine someone who's 90 but looks 40, complaining about society. We have the same instinct to blend in."

"Well that does make sense," the Doctor began, "You know, Time Lords came first, so you look like us, but we're sort of our magical ancestors… pretty cool, eh?"

Ginny snorted. "And you invented Yorkshire pudding, too."

The Doctor pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine. Be that way."

Rory lay back and watched the clouds, listening to them banter. The Doctor had such a ginger spirit. "You know," he mused, "You and Amy are a lot like Peter Pan and Wendy in the most tragic sense… you can't stay together forever, and Amy can't always just leave to go off with you to Neverland. The Doctor is destined to be young forever and watch us all grow old, and eventually…. We need to grow up."

"Golly, you're cheery today," the Doctor frowned.

Everyone's face had fallen at Rory's revelation. "Well we'll always be able to remember this day as the day when we were all young and all was well," Ginny reminded them with a smile.

The Doctor was still upset. "Maybe you won't remember," he said, thinking of all the wonderful days with Donna that she could never remember.

00o0o0o0oo0

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

New chapter! Sorry it's so late, I've been sick, and travelling over the winter (unless you're in Australia or something) break!

_Rory lay back and watched the clouds, listening to them banter. The Doctor had such a ginger spirit. "You know," he mused, "You and Amy are a lot like Peter Pan and Wendy in the most tragic sense… you can't stay together forever, and Amy can't always just leave to go off with you to Neverland. The Doctor is destined to be young forever and watch us all grow old, and eventually…. We need to grow up."_

"_Golly, you're cheery today," the Doctor frowned._

_Everyone's face had fallen at Rory's revelation. "Well we'll always be able to remember this day as the day when we were all young and all was well," Ginny reminded them with a smile._

_The Doctor was still upset. "Maybe you won't remember," he said, thinking of all the wonderful days with Donna that she could never remember._

Chapter 19

The Doctor had stopped reading his book and was doing the crossword in the newspaper. Amy and Rory had been tossing grapes into each other's mouth which had turned into a full on grape war which Ginny thankfully stopped by accio-ing the bowl of grapes.

"Hey Pond can I have a go with those glasses?" the Time Lord asked, plucking them off her face and putting them on before she could even respond.

Ginny looked a bit shocked, "You remind me of my, um friend, Harry's father. But of course, he was quite a bit more domestic than you. And he had eyebrows," she added cheekily.

"Oi! I'll have you know that my eyebrows were exploded off my face when I first crashed into Amy's backyard and I don't think they'll ever grow back as dark!" the Doctor looked rather offended, "It's not like I chose it. I'll make sure next time I die I'll think of coming back with bushy eyebrows, shall I?" he said crossly, "Besides, with these glasses you can't even see my eyebrows!"

"Or lack thereof," Ginny whispered under her breath.

The Doctor glowered at her, "You know, these glasses are actually pretty useful! Never knew I needed glasses, that exciting!"

Amy paused, not knowing if he was just trying to make her feel better about her getting older. "Hey Doctor," she began, playing with a lock of her hair. She looked down, "How long are you going to keep doing this? Dropping in, taking us on trips?"

"Um… I'm gonna go get my, er, umbrella from the TARDIS… yeah," Ginny broke in, standing up. She kind of wanted to leave them to this all important conversation.

"Ha, yeah, I'll join you," Rory added, standing up with Ginny.

Amy and the Doctor watched them leave, then the Doctor studied Amy's face, looking vulnerable. "Do you mind?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Amy turned to him, looking so much like the lost little girl the Doctor had first met. "I love it," she paused. She looked down again, too afraid to look him in the eyes. "It's just… every time you leave, I think, 'there he goes again,' and I wonder if you're even going to bother coming back." She looked up at him hesitantly.

He was staring off into the distance, reflecting on all of his other companions. "Amelia," he said gravely, "It's important you know this. I love travelling and discovering and just wandering about… I don't stay in one place too long. But you, wild impossible Amy Pond… how could I forget you? Without you, I'd be lost. You're home base. Yeah, I'll wander about and get into trouble, but that's no fun if you've got no one to return to and tell them what you've done. Amelia Pond," he sighed. "The girl who waited. Thank you so much."

She gave him a small smile that he returned, "Read to me," she said, leaning back.

He smirked, "I thought you didn't like me reading aloud."

She shoved his shoulder, "Just shut up and read me a story. Just don't go 'Yowza!'"

"You're the boss, Pond."

"Yep, and you're my driver."

He adjusted his, well her, glasses as he flipped open the book. Ripping out the last few pages, he sat up straighter.

"Why'd you do that?" Amy asked curiously.

The Doctor shrugged, "I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end," he smiled wistfully, "I hate endings."

Just then, a noticeably younger River came up to them. "Hello mum, husband," she winked at him to which he blushed.

Amy groaned, "I love you Melody, really, I do. But it seems every time you come you're about to help us because our lives are in danger."

River chuckled. "Actually, I'm only here to give you a message from grandma."

"Hold that thought, River," the Doctor said, rising to greet her and snog her senseless. "There. You should be seeing me quite soon, I suppose. I'm relatively sure Rory just ran into you, so you'd better get going."

River tutted, "Oh I do hate it when I show up twice. I always get in the way of myself." She grinned, "I guess I'll be off, then," she handed Amy the letter and hugged her, giving the Doctor one final peck then disappearing in a flash.

Amy opened the letter, frowning. "Doctor. It's from Ginny."

_Hello Amelia, and the Doctor, _

_It's strange to think that it will have been mere minutes since you last saw me, and yet in those few minutes so much has happened to me! Rory and I split up, he wanted to go get a hot dog. Next thing I knew, I was in a field in Inverness, Scotland! How bizarre! Not only that, it was 1980! Strange to think I hadn't even been born yet! At that time, the Wizarding World was in an uproar under Voldemort's wrath, and it would have been impossible to integrate myself without being spotted as a Weasley. I went into hiding, under the name Tabitha O'Reilly as a journalist, where I met Augustus Pond, Amy. He was an accountant at the bank, and I was soon walking down the aisle. Yes, Amy, you were right, all those years ago, yesterday, when you suggested I might be you mother. I just regret never… well, I think you know. Don't go looking for me in 1980, I've had a splendid life, and if you need to see me I'm where I always am. At home._

_Visit me, I __am__ your mother._

_Love you both,_

_Tabitha Pond_

_PS ha, we're all Ponds now! And yes I remember not existing then re-existing when you regenerated the Universe, I am a time traveler!_

_PPS Amy, you thought it was weird that your best friend was your daughter? Well what about finding out your flat mate's your granddaughter!_

0o0o0o0o0

And that's the end of the chapter.

Short, I know, but I want your opinion of ginny/Tabitha and her story.


	20. Chapter 20

_Right, next chapter! Moving along quickly!_

_Where we left off: Ginny became Tabitha Pond and sent a letter to Amy and the Doctor._

"…"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Yeah." He conceded.

"You prat!" she said, standing up, walking over to the bridge, dragging him along.

He shrugged, "Timelines, Pond."

"Just read to me."

"Fine: _As I crossed the street I sow the thin guy, but he didn't see me. I guess that's how it began. I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks before he turned and I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes." _The Doctor looked up from the book, "Yow-"

"No!" Amy interrupted. "Do not say yowzah! It's getting good. What'd the skinny guy say?"

He looked back down to the page. "He said, '_I just went with Ginny to get her umbrella and buy a hot dog. Hello, River." _The Doctor looked up at Amy. "Well that was unexpected," he commented.

Amy sighed loudly, "This entire day just keeps getting more unexpected, Doctor."

"Well, I suppose we'd better go off and visit them… what day did they say?" he flipped a few pages back, "Oh, April 3rd, 1938. Come along Pond, back to the TARDIS."

She frowned, following him. The words seemed ominous, yet he used them all the time. "So how did Rory and River land in a book? And how did Ginny turn up in Scotland and become my mum?" she noticed the Doctor hadn't been paying attention; he was still reading. "Doctor!"

"What now, Pond?" he said gruffly, not looking up from the page.

She took the book out of his hands, forcing him to look at her. "I'm undergoing an existential crisis and you're reading a book!" she spat out.  
He took the book back from her. "Well I'm sorry I'm trying to find your husband and my wife!" he said from the console, pulling the final lever. "Ha!" he said triumphantly, "River's wrong! It is possible to land a TARDIS in 1938."

Amy snorted. "Oh calm down, don't you two fall out, she's only in a book!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook and shuddered. The console sparked and a few pieces fell off as the scanner flashed a warning:

**TEMPORAL DISTORTIONS DETECTED**

"What the hell?" Amy yelled as she held on to the rail.

The Doctor looked up at her, "Ha! We just bounced off 1938!"

0o0o0o0o

Mean while, Rory and River were chatting.

"So how did you get here, Rory? Obviously not by TARDIS… as the Doctor would say, this point in time is especially wibbly," she winked.

Rory chuckled, "Ah River, you never change do you?" he said, putting his arm around her. She leaned in, seeking comfort with her father whom she knew she wouldn't see for a long time.

"It may seem so; dad," she said softly, "but I've changed so much." She thought back to when she was more carefree as a teenager.

He stroked her hair soothingly. "No you really haven't, dear. You have the same fiery passion and loyalty as when I first met you when we were both kids. Now you just take more time to think about your actions, and, of course…" he trailed off, not wanting to admit the final change, "you love the Doctor."

River laughed, "Yes Dad, I really do."

"Well," he sighed, "I never really got to raise you, and meet your suitor… I suppose I did get to see you grow up, and I got to see the part of the Doctor everyone loves." They both sat down quietly on a nearby park bench. "But, like all parents, River… I worry." His forehead was creased with stress lines.

"Oh Dad," she smiled, "surely by now you know that I'm the one who takes care of the Doctor."

"But what about you?" he insisted.

She smiled sadly, "that's why I have you, and mum. The Doctor has no one else. And he worries just as much as you do, and I know, I lead a dangerous life. I like being on my own, and I like to play with fire. It's who I am. Besides," she paused, "The only water in the forest is the river. That was my beginning; it was all that I was. The lone body in a dangerous environment. But I'm stronger because of it."

Rory smiled. "I know that," he sighed. His daughter was all grown up. "Have you ever imagined a life without the Doctor?" he said out of the blue.

"All the time." She responded easily.

"Well I like to imagine that if Amy never met the Doctor, we'd be living in the Himalayas in a nice quiet village. Because obviously Amy was way too adventurous to stay in Leadworth. She'd be a part time photographer, filling our home with pictures of all her adventures in the wilderness. I'd be the town medic, the only one for miles. The villagers would all love me. You'd only have a slight British accent, and the town would adore you too. You'd join us at work sometimes, wandering the forest, our little Melody, or learning about healing. Soon you'd grow up and marry a mountain guide, living a walking distance away."

River smiled wistfully. "Sounds nice, Dad."

Rory laughed, "But then I realize, life is so much better! I saw my child help heal an injured old man. I fell in love with adventure. I experienced heartache, loneliness, death, but I also saw my daughter married on the top of a pyramid! I learned of a whole different species, living under our feet. It's been fantastic."

"The Doctor does have that effect. I love who I am and I love the Doctor; I wouldn't want one line of our history changed. But Dad," she turned to look at him. "Why do you sound like this is the end?"

"Amy and I can't keep living double lives. We're not superheroes, no matter how many times we've helped save worlds. It's exhausting, but we love him. When we finally stop, River…"

"I know."

"Please. He needs all the help he can get."

Just then, a burly man in a grey pinstripe suit walked up to them. "Mr. Grayle wants to see you," he muttered gruffly.

"Well if that's not a shifty character I don't know what is," Rory said under his breath, standing up with River, innocuously checking that he still had his knives with him.

O0o0o0o

Wow look I updated so quickly, aren't you proud? Anyway, any opinions on character development? Who's your fave hp character? I'd have to say Luna or Tonks, and I really want to write a fic that ships one of them with Harry, but I haven't because this fic needs to finish first.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sigh… I was really unmotivated this week, what with exams coming up as well as huge projects…. Yuck. I'm really sorry for not updating faster… but I did start two other fics and finished one of them :D I know you don't care, but still.

Where we left off:

Rory laughed, "But then I realize, life is so much better! I saw my child help heal an injured old man. I fell in love with adventure. I experienced heartache, loneliness, death, but I also saw my daughter married on the top of a pyramid! I learned of a whole different species, living under our feet. It's been fantastic."

"The Doctor does have that effect. I love who I am and I love the Doctor; I wouldn't want one line of our history changed. But Dad," she turned to look at him. "Why do you sound like this is the end?"

"Amy and I can't keep living double lives. We're not superheroes, no matter how many times we've helped save worlds. It's exhausting, but we love him. When we finally stop, River…"

"I know."

"Please. He needs all the help he can get."

Just then, a burly man in a grey pinstripe suit walked up to them. "Mr. Grayle wants to see you," he muttered gruffly.

"Well if that's not a shifty character I don't know what is," Rory said under his breath, standing up with River, innocuously checking that he still had his knives with him.

_**Beginning of chapter:**_

"Sounds like fun," River announced, quickly casting "ligilimens". Seeing nothing of value in the goon's head, she ended the spell, leaving him with a slightly dazed look on his face. Obviously not the brightest of his age.

Rory observed, exasperatedly whispering, "was that _really_ necessary, River?"

She grinned, "of course."

They followed the man to a black limousine, going into it and relaxing in the back. The goon was slightly confused as to why his hostages—er, passengers, were so… calm. Relaxed even.

"**These are a strange pair,"** the goon thought to himself, "**about as strange as the boss's paranoia with locking the doors."**

They arrived at the manor, as River smoothily slid out of the limousine, walking in almost imperiously, as though she owned the place. To be honest, it would really surprise Rory if she did. As she walked through the entrance she raised an eyebrow at the amount of locks Mr Grayle had on his front door.

_Obviously terrified,_ she thought.

Rory followed behind her hesitantly, the armed guard pushing him along. River twirled around, taking everything in. Picking up a china case, she turned to look at the owner of the house.

"Mr. Grayle, early Qin dynasty, wouldn't you say?" she asked flirtatiously.

The assumed Mr. Grayle looked impressed and flattered. "True. Might you be an archaeologist as well as a detective?"

"But of course," she winked at him. Rory rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics.

Mr. Grayle smiled at her. "You're exactly correct. Early Qin. You're very well informed."

"I try," she grinned. "You're very afraid. That's an awful lot of locks for one door," she said, pointedly looking at the entrance which had been bolted and locked shut behind them.

Rory went over to his daughter, saying in a low voice, "River, I'm still translating."

"You can thank the TARDIS later."

Mr. Grayle's eyes narrowed at the hushed conversation they seemed to be having. He gestured towards Rory. "This one. Put him somewhere uncomfortable."

"With the babies, then, sir?" the goon asked.

"Might as well," Grayle said, shrugging.

As Rory left, River passed him something. A sonic screwdriver. "You're welcome," she whispered.

O000o0o0oo0oooooo0o00o0o0

Meanwhile with the time lord and his ginger accomplice:

"So where've we landed?" asked Amy.

"Just a graveyard, 2012, New York," he panted, getting out three fire extinguishers. They ran out as he began to put out the fire.

"So Weeping Angels, then?" Amy asked, completely confused.

"They're the only creatures I know of that can send people back in time. Unless he was pulled into the rift, but that's highly unlikely and usually only happens near Cardiff."

"What?"

"Never mind that. It's probably what happened to Rory since he's never dealt with a Weeping Angel before. It's what they do. Send you back in time and let you live to death," he paused. "Certainly not the most painful way to go."

Amy's eyebrows knitted together. "Well why don't we just pick him up in 1938? We have a time machine."

"We just tried that, Pond," the Doctor said tiredly. "If you haven't yet noticed, we're back in 2012."

She began to panic. "Well why are we in a graveyard then? It's creepy."

He shrugged. "Dunno. Some timey wimey causal link or something of that sort. Doesn't really matter, to be honest."

"We are going to get there though, yeah? It says so in the book," she gestured towards it.

Frowning, the Doctor asked, "Well what are we doing there?"

"The book says you'll break something. Page 43." She said so matter of factly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, here," she said, and read: " " 'Why do you have to break mine?' I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in the book and now I have no choice.' " "

"No, no NONONONO!" the Doctor yelled. "Don't read ahead! Rule 1: don't peek. Spoilers."

"But it could help us find Rory," she frowned. "And besides, I thought Rule 1 was 'The Doctor lies.'"

"No that's River's rules. But you can't read ahead, what if you read that Rory dies? Hm? What then? That's our future Amy. As soon as it's read, it's going to happen. It's a fixed point in time. Now I'm going to have to break something because you told me that I'm going to do it," he huffed angrily.

"But time can be rewritten, yeah?"

"Not once you've read it. Then it's set in stone. Remember when River created that alternate reality by changing a fixed point?" He sighed, leaning against the console. "Sorry for becoming so emotional. Right. So when did River mention the case came from? We're landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard, but if we're off by a nanosecond I'll shatter the planet. I'll need landing lights."

Amy looked confused, but scanned the page. "Early Qin Dynasty."

0o0o0o0oo00

Grinning at Amy, the Doctor began to design the vase in China, 221 BC. (AN: okay does anyone else see this as a Sherlock reference? I swear, this is actually canon, Moffat is really that good)

Looking over his shoulder, she saw him write, 'yowzah' on the vase. "Really Doctor."

He shrugged. "To the TARDIS, Pond!"

As they entered the TARDIS the Doctor rushed to the console, tapping some buttons as Yowzah appeared on the scanner.

"There we go!" he grinned, flicking the final lever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Updates will be soon, I promise.

Please review, they inspire me to continue writing this fic!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hey guys, if you really like Hermione-centric stories, I would whole heartedly suggest the author, "Resa Aureus," she has a hell of a lot of awesome stories, most of which I've read and praised. No honestly, she is fantastic. She even named her baby Remus. I'm not even kidding. She is just ugh, she's incredible, and the nicest person ever.

_Where we left off:_

_As they entered the TARDIS the Doctor rushed to the console, tapping some buttons as Yowzah appeared on the scanner._

"_There we go!" he grinned, flicking the final lever._

ON TO DA CHAPTERRRR:

Appearing in Grayle's office with more turbulence than usual, Rory greeted them outside.

Amy frowned. "The book said you'd be in the cellar."

A massive grin grew on the Doctor's face. He skipped over to Rory, kissing him on the mouth joyously. "God bless you, good Roman!"

Rory looked over at Amy, silently asking her what he did to deserve the Time Lord's unwanted affections. She shrugged in response.

The Doctor whooped. "You changed the future! Amy," he spun around to look her in the eye. "Where's River?"

"Um, trapped by a Weeping Angel up in the office."

"excellent! This is my lucky day!" he said darkly. He glanced in a mirror, slicking back his hair, then ran up the steps to the office to find his wife's arm held by a Weeping Angel.

"Sorry I'm late, honey. Traffic was hell." He said, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, laughing lightly, she was suddenly reminded of a deceased Sirius Black. His easy personality, permanent smile, the ability to be so casual in the most stressful situations as well as the haunted look in his eyes were all reminiscent of Sirius Black. "Oh I _hate_ you," she said sweetly.

His smirk grew more pronounced. "No you don't," he replied smugly. "So where are we now, Doctor Song? How are the prison guards treating you?" he leaned against the doorframe, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Hermione snorted. "Better than the Stone Angel on my arm and the dementors in Azkaban. Besides, I was pardoned ages ago. And it's Professor Song to you."

"Pardoned?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together adorably.

She smiled. "Funny, isn't it? Turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place. Apparently there's no record of him. As though someone's gone around deleting himself from every database in the Universe," she winked.

The Doctor shrugged, "You said I got too big."

She giggled in her head at the unintentional innuendo. Bless. "Well that was a bit extreme, deleting yourself," she pointed out. "Didn't you used to be somebody?"

He smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "And weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?"

"Touché."

"Want to get me out of this now?" River asked sweetly.

The Doctor hesitated. "She's holding you very tight."

River sighed, exasperated. "Fine, I'll just make up a spell, then, shall I?" She scrunched up her face in concentration. "Conversus in aqua." She murmured, twirling her wand counter-clockwise several times in a complex pattern.

The angel started to move before their eyes, looking ready to attack. It rumbled and roared, then burst into water, crashing to the floor in a wave. River quirked an eyebrow. "Well then. Honestly didn't expect that to work. Latin was handy." She checked her time turner thingy, "Hm. Well that took a lot of energy. Won't be able to do that for another few decades, I suppose, but I have enough energy stored in my journal for basic first year spells…" she said, mostly to herself.

Meanwhile, the Doctor's hands were on his knees, and he was gasping for air. He was soaking wet, and laughing his hearts out. "Oh River, I _love_ you!" he gasped out through his laughter.

She laughed along. "What? You didn't think I'd break my wrist for her, did you? Please, that's so barbaric."

He blushed. "Well, Amy read in our future, in the book you're going to write-"

"Spoilers."

"Yes, whatever. Amy read some spoilers in your future book, saying I'd have to break something of yours instead. So now you've changed the future! And I suppose you somehow managed to get Rory out of the cellar, right?" he said excitedly, kissing River firmly on the mouth. "Time is in flux, can you feel it?"

Amy entered the room, just as they were about to kiss again. "Don't you guys have something better to do? Say, saving the world?" she asked, smirking. She knew what they were up to.

Rory came from behind her, tossing River her sonic screwdriver. "Thanks, Mels that saved my life."

The Doctor's eyes grew sad as he realized that her sonic screwdriver was the one she used at the library. It wasn't too long now. River noticed this and stroked his cheek gently, "What wrong, sweetie?" she murmured.

"Mm? Oh, I'm alright. I'm always alright."

"So, how d'you suppose we stop the Weeping Angels, then?" Rory asked, interrupting the couple's moment.

"Well actually, I think I know a spell that would stop them, but I can't look at them directly otherwise they'd be impermeable." River offered. They were about to leave, then River stopped them. "Wait. Shouldn't Ginny be with you guys right now?"

Rory frowned, "yeah. Where is she, you guys?"

The Doctor looked around anxiously. "Ha. Yeah. About that. Long story short, Ginny became Tabitha Pond and is alive and well in Leadworth."

"Oh….kaaaaaay?" Rory said slowly. "Explains a lot. I swear everyone I meet I'm related to."

"Well, actually you are, Rory," the Doctor began. "Your species is so tiny that literally everyone you meet you're related to in some form or another. Technically, I'm related to all of you as well seeing as Time Lords were the origin of magic—"

River kissed him, interrupting him and making him blush. "Shut up, sweetie."

"Right, so, Melody, if you are doing the spells, what are we supposed to do?" asked Amy.

"Go back into the TARDIS and lock onto my signal in case I need to jump off a building."

"Our family is so weird." Rory proclaimed.

O0o0o0o

WEEEE DOUBLE UPDATE

Though both chapters were pretty short… and probably should've just been one chapter…

Yeaaaaah….

Anyway, so yeah, look up Resa Aureus, I swear you won't be disappointed.

Or read one of my other fics?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dear Mellie, I love you, get an account on FF please so I can talk to you!

Everyone should read some John Green, he's fantastic, and John Steinbeck too, awesome authors (I mean actual books, not fanfiction)

This is rather short for a chapter, but … cliffhanger was necessary.

Where we left off:

River kissed him, interrupting him and making him blush. "Shut up, sweetie."

"Right, so, Melody, if you are doing the spells, what are we supposed to do?" asked Amy.

"Go back into the TARDIS and lock onto my signal in case I need to jump off a building."

"Our family is so weird." Rory proclaimed.

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

After 'stupefy'ing all the angels, River looked around. She was standing atop Lady Liberty, enjoying the summer breeze playing with her dirty brown locks.

She was completely out of magic. Well, not quite. Just a little bit left to make her seem more alive, just a teensy glamour. She'd never be able to go back to Diagon Alley or a face a witch or wizard. She was utterly human. She was about to free fall off the Statue of Liberty. There wasn't anything more reckless she could do. And yes, she was wearing a bathing suit. Well, a rather skimpy bikini with the union jack on it. Jumping from the tip of the crown, she closed her eyes and smiled blissfully, despite the growing coldness within her.

Opening her eyes as she landed, they met the Doctor's shocked eyes. Still smiling, though it seemed forced, she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of musty books and grease. A mix of bad boy biker meets university professor. His crisp, freshly ironed shirt, smelt faintly of starch, and she could feel his hearts beating against her ear. He was so warm, but cool at the same time, the temperatures in an eternal battle with one another. She burrowed into him, feeling his bowtie get trapped in her hair.

Taking in a deep breath, the Doctor's face was covered in her hair, it softly playing with his skin. He groaned, not wanting to get up, but feeling Rory's eyes shooting daggers at him. She felt.. slightly different. Older, yet the attitude of when she was Mels. Feeling her curl into him, he felt protective… nope. Not quite. That wasn't the feeling. His blood ran to his cheeks as he realized that wasn't the only place his blood had gone to. Squeezing his eyes shit, he attempted to think of anything but the almost naked wife on top of him who had luscious hair…

Clearing his throat loudly, Rory said, "nice of you to pop in, Mels."

Noticing the Doctor's, er, _growing_ problem, she sat them up so that her long legs were over his lap.

She looked up at her father, her glamour quickly fading. "I need help with my Time Lord genetics so, I'll um, other console room. It's necessary." She explained rapidly.

Her almost monotone freaked everybody out. The Doctor's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Ah, yeah, uh… kay."

They left. Rory frowned. "Amy…? Is it one of those girl things?"

"Shut up stupid face." Amy rolled her eyes and leaned against the rail. "It's probably nothing. Or she's pregnant." She shrugged. "Wanna go grab a couple of beers and lounge by the pool with me?"

Rory still seemed worried, but nodded. She left, and Rory looked out the TARDIS doors. "Isn't anyone going to put the TARDIS on the ground?" he muttered, chasing after his wife.

0o0o

Meanwhile, River was in the console room looking very faint. Hr normally voluminous hair that sparked with magic was lying flat on her back. Her face was pale and withdrawn and all of her youthful vigour had disappeared. She looked old, stuck in a younger woman's body. She had put on baggy grey sweatpants and one of the Doctor's button-down shirts.

"ugh. Glamours." She groaned, putting a hand to her head. It had been a very faint glamour, the final wisps of magic used when she jumped off of Lady Liberty. She wanted the semblance of health to deceive her parents and to keep them from worrying, but the Doctor knew.

The Doctor always knew.

The Doctor was running some tests on her then returned. He looked frazzled. "You're not pregnant, don't worry." He began.

She chuckled softly, barely enough energy to look up at him. "I know." She never wanted to be.

Children weren't her thing, she was too mature, even as a child, both when she was Mels and when she was Hermione. She naturally had an old soul. Add in her dangerous life, the Doctor's dangerous life, the likelihood of her giving birth to her great grandmother (well that's just a shot in the dark but it really doesn't seem like the unlikeliest of things) and of course, Mme Kovarian and the long list of Death Eaters who still wanted her dead. It definitely didn't add up to a suitable environment for a child.

"You probably feel ravenous right now, based on your sugar levels… and every other level possible. You're completely drained," the Doctor said, thinking of when the Master had screwed up his coming back to life and started eating people.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I feel... Soulless. Empty." She looked around. "I'm dead. Like a dementor. Like my spirit was replaced with…. Black." She looked up at him. "I don't even remember feeling."

The Doctor shuddered at her black stare. That was not his River. That was the psycho killer Kovarian created. He closed his eyes. He though back to all the good times they'd had, the laughing, the dancing and oh, the _running_.

No.

He wasn't going to lose her like this. Not now. He needed her too much.

He sighed resignedly. He would have to do it. Hugging River closely, he remembered Amelia Pond, the little girl in the garden, all grown up. He remembered Melody, Mels, Hermione, and_ River._ Blinking back the tears, he took handcuffs out of his pocket.

_You, me, handcuffs… must it always end this way?_ Her voice reverberated in his mind.

He linked their hands together, reminiscent of their wedding. Smiling at last, he realized that it was _so_ worth it. Taking a final look at her empty face, he took the gun that she always had on her. Kissing her forehead, he pulled the trigger.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ts o hg

What happened last chapter: CLIFFHANGER! The Doctor shot someone. But whooooooo?

0o0o0o0o0

River observed him through dead, cold eyes on a blank face. He grimaced in pain as the regenerative energies flooded his body, surrounding him in gold light.

"River," he gasped through teeth clenched in pain.

Freezing up, still cradling her, the Doctor's head snapped back as he began to regenerate. He sincerely hoped this would work, otherwise he didn't think he would even try to survive the physically and emotionally taxing regeneration process. He didn't _want_ to become someone different, but just in case everything didn't go according to plan (as it often didn't) he made a list of desirable physical changes.

"Ah! I want a lot of hair, that's just like mine. And ooh! Ginger!" he panted. "And yeah, some eyebrows and a normal sized chin." The golden energy swirled and twisted around the couple. The Doctor's face scrunched up as he yelled in pure unadulterated agony.

0o0o0

Taking a sip from his beer, Rory became distracted by his wife's bikini. Amy was in the pool, half out, flipping through a magazine. Her arms were crossed; they forced her boobs to become more prominent.

Smirking, she looked up from the latest gossip on the Royal Couple at her gawking husband. "Yes, husband?" she asked coyly.

Blushing and grinning at being caught, Rory was about to compliment her on the colour of her bathing suit of something else equally unlikely, when they both heard the Doctor yell. How, they were used to the loud arguing between him and River, (the electromagnetic positrons are supposed to go there! "No! They're supposed to be attached underneath!") or between him and the TARDIS, ("Why'd you hide the custard?!" "Stop being so difficult!" "Ouch! Why do you keep tripping me?" "Oh, not again!") but this was entirely different. The pain was audible in his voice.

Without even pausing to grab a towel, Amy got out of the pool and they both dashed off to the source of the yell.

Finding their near-death daughter in the arms of a regenerating Doctor with a bullet hole through his chest was not the sight they expected.

"Right," Rory said, his medical training kicking in. "Amy. Get the time crystal from the other console room immediately." He instructed in a calm, controlled voice.

Taking a deep breath, Rory catalogued the couple's condition. River had a greyish pallor with empty soulless eyes which was rather worrisome. The Doctor was clenching his jaw in pain—

"Rory." He gasped, as a nearly drowned man would for air. "I'm holding it back. But I need some energy to go into River." He said in choppy short exhalations. "I can hold it back for a few more minutes, but the bullet in my left heart pierced—my lung."

"Oh I don't want to do this," Rory muttered as he entered the Doctor's little bubble of energy. Stiffening for a moment, he was in a split second of searing pain—no doubt an echo of the Doctor's—as well as a strange leach of… well, just general emptiness emanating from his daughter. Gently removing his daughter from the Doctor's grasp, he placed her directly beside the Time Lord as he scanned the Doctor.

00o0o

Amy was frantically searching the console room for the Shard of Time, a crystal the Doctor had found on a distant planet with them a while ago. He didn't really know how the shard got there, by all means it _should_ have been destroyed, according to the Doctor. The Shard of Time came from his home planet Gallifrey, and he quickly bartered for the seemingly useless piece of crystal, hurrying back to the TARDIS.

It was strange.

He completely stopped interacting with them and the culture beyond the doors of the TARDIS, hiding in the depths of the TARDIS. He spent days upon end, holed up in a hidden room, maybe his bedroom or maybe in some sort of secretive laboratory.

When Amy and Rory had finally encountered the Doctor almost a week later, he seemed downright morose and melancholic. His disposition was totally un-Doctor-like. He then explained where the shard had come from, and he described the beautiful lost world he had once called home.

Amy had gone to bed soon after, but Rory had asked more questions in regards to the crystal. Rory had later told her that the shard acted as an energy holder, regenerative, time, vortex, magical or otherwise. It hadn't really interested her, but it was rather a life/death/regeneration situation now.

"Aha!" Amy exclaimed as she saw the time shard on the wire swing underneath the console floor level. (she was pretty sure her daughter and the Doctor did it there once) Grabbing it, she ran back to her family in the other room, hoping desperately she wasn't too late.

She was.

0o0o0

The Doctor was shivering in the fetus position, Rory attempting to comfort him. Suddenly, the Doctor stood up, focusing all his regenerative energy into healing himself, then the rest he spewed out at River, basically giving her almost an entire regeneration. Unfortunately, he grazed Rory in his energy distribution, causing Rory's eyes to glow gold for a minute before both men collapsed to the ground.

River became more alert at the sudden amount of energy she had. She was buzzed as she felt her magical core become restored, but there was still more energy. Even her diary had become filled. Her hair crackled and sparked, as, in a burst of light, she regenerated.

0o0o

Amy frowned. Her husband and the Doctor were knocked out on the floor, though they seemed to be resting peacefully so she really wasn't all too concerned about that. It was the woman standing there, smiling…well, and more so smirking at her. She had red hair, brighter than even her own, and had piercing brown eyes. Her skin was almost translucent, but she wasn't as petite as you'd think. She was bodacious, curves everywhere you could imagine; it was unlikely she was fond of running as much as the Doctor.

"Well, what are you staring at, mum?" the ginger said, cocking her hip. "Jealous of the ultimate ginge you gave birth to?"

Amy gaped. "Well, that's a new accent."

"Oi! Alien boy! Get up, you lazy lord of time!"

The Doctor sat up immediately, alarmed. "Donna?"

"Guess again, Time Boy."

He looked so heartbroken for a moment. River hugged him tightly. The Doctor stood up over Rory, "What? No no no no no no, there was to be some sort of mistake, River! How the hell did you become Donna Noble?! I mean, yeah, I was imagining red hair, but that doesn't make the least bit of sense! It isn't possible! You have a completely different history than Donna Noble, completely different parents and RORY WAKE UP I'M HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS OVER THE IDENTITY OF YOUR DAUGHTER!" the Doctor vociferated.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Rory grumbled, looking at his daughter for the first time. "Oh. You're red."

River gasped. "Um, Doctor, we have another issue."

"Oh, what now?" Amy whined.

"Dad your eyes…" River trailed off.

"What?" he questioned, looking at the Doctor for answers.

The Doctor looked startled. "Um… Rory you _might_ be immortal. I mean, I'm not sure… but I'm almost certain. I guess I _did_ build up a lot of energy instead of just letting it all out so, um… yeah there was a lot…"

"Ugh," Rory flopped back down on the ground. "Not again." He fished out a £ for Amy. "You were right."

River laughed. "You really had a bet on that?"

Amy shrugged. "Is it really so unexpected?"

The Doctor flopped back down next to Rory. "Ugh. I was _that_ close to being ginger. I don't think I have any regenerations left, Lyra."

"Lyra?" Amy asked, quirking her eyebrow.

The Doctor closed his eyes. "It means music, or song, or melody… and I figure it would simplify things so that each form has a separate name."

Lyra smirked. "So says the Doctor who has gone by "Doctor" in 11 forms."

"Hey, the Doctor is cool. And besides, I've also gone by Professor, Grandfather, Spaceman, Thete, Theta, Dad, Alien Boy, Mad Man, Raggedy Man… and on occasion, John Smith. So there."

"You were a father?"

"…"

"So what about my eyes makes me immortal?" Rory filled the awkward silence.

"Um… well, for starters, they're gold instead of their normal… brown-y-ness. Secondly, you haven't blinked and you'll never need to… though it does make people uncomfortable. I don't really know if you can eat, or if I can change you back or if you will age at all…" the Doctor trailed off.

Rory shrugged. "Take your time. It's no biggie. I have all the time in the world. And it's not even my first time being not-really human and immortal." He replied nonchalantly. "Hey, Amy, wanna go see if I can eat? Um, Doctor, Lyra?" she nodded. "You two should… well, there's probably a mess of things you need to sort out so um, yeah. Food."

End of Chapter

So let me know if you liked it, give me some feedback, contact me, PM me, or chat with me even, I really don't have much of a social life. You know? Like, I enjoy life and nature and whatever, and the things humans have created (except for like all the pollution and crap) but hate the majority of people. But I love you guys! Even if I'm really harsh about the improper use of "your"

And yeah, what do you think of Lyra? Favourite part/line?

K, thanks (for your lack of input)


	25. Epilogue

Wow um, okay. So i freaking hate this story so much like what is even going on. This was my first ever fanfiction and i'm sorry guys, but i'm just going to finish up this story in a neat little epilogue and probably rewrite every chapter whenever i get around to it. Thank you so muchfor following/favouriting/reviewing/reading this, it meant a lot to me.

PREVIOUSLY:

_"You were a father?"_

_"…"_

_"So what about my eyes makes me immortal?" Rory filled the awkward silence._

_"Um… well, for starters, they're gold instead of their normal… brown-y-ness. Secondly, you haven't blinked and you'll never need to… though it does make people uncomfortable. I don't really know if you can eat, or if I can change you back or if you will age at all…" the Doctor trailed off._

_Rory shrugged. "Take your time. It's no biggie. I have all the time in the world. And it's not even my first time being not-really human and immortal." He replied nonchalantly. "Hey, Amy, wanna go see if I can eat? Um, Doctor, Lyra?" she nodded. "You two should… well, there's probably a mess of things you need to sort out so um, yeah. Food."_

NOW:

It was the annual trip to the grave site.

Rory, The Doctor and Lyra all stood in front of the grave, hugging each other tightly. Jack was standing off to the side, prepared with tissues and some weird sort of Klngiavian dessert. Amy's body had been buried on a distant planet, she did always love to travel.

Rory touched the gravestone, his strange golden eyes searching... yearning. He scanned the words:

_Here lies Amelia Pond. The Impossible Girl. The Greatest and the Only. Worth waiting 2000 Years For. _

He smiled at his wife's grave, for the first time in ten years. He went back to Jack, leaning into his embrace.

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked sympathetically, as he always did at this ritual.

"Okay." Rory replied, smiling even now.

Jack's bold blue eyes looked over Rory, checking to see if he was really okay. His face burst into a wide smile as he found that his lover had finally _finally_ moved on. Not forgetting Amy, ofcourse. _Never _forgetting Amy, but just.. okay with her not being here.

Amy had lived a long life on the TARDIS; up until she was 121 did she ever stop moving and bustling around. The TARDIS' surrounding energy had prolonged her life expectancy, giving her those extra years with her daughter that she never really got to have.

Rory had stayed true to his promise, loving Amy for the rest of his life, but seeing as his life was seemingly infinite, at least for the time being, he couldn't see the problem with loving more than one person. And Jack was perfect; he'd never leave.

Lyra and the Doctor hadn't had any kids, but didn't feel the need to have kids. Besides, if they did, it was to be expected that their child would be a target for almost every being in existence, friend or foe. They visited Tabitha Pond, though Lyra had steadfastedly refused to call her grandmother anything but Ginny.

The Doctor had become friends with Lyra's great aunts and uncles, being particularly amused by George Weasley and his joke shop.

Ginny Weasley had of course, lived out her life, despite being a little wonky and not necessarily carving a straight path through time. Augustus Pond and her were happily married and she grieved his death as well as Amy's bitterly. Turns out being a witch hurts when you have a longer life span than your human loved ones.

"Doctor?" Lyra asked, looking up from her mother's grave.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."


End file.
